


12 баллов по Бофорту

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dark, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Size Kink, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Lydia, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse





	1. Chapter 1

_“I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible and when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people.”_

  
  
Стайлз подбросил в руке ключи от джипа и поднял глаза на дом, где жила его стая. Идти внутрь не хотелось. Если бы он не боялся ослушаться Дерека, своего альфу, то даже не стал бы приезжать. Сослался бы на дополнительные занятия в колледже. Стайлз нутром чувствовал надвигающийся пиздец. Причем такого грандиозного масштаба, что все разбуженные укусом инстинкты вопили об опасности, о том, чтобы он скорее валил отсюда, пока не засветился, чтобы наплевал на приказ альфы. Стайлз прикусил губу и нахмурился, пытаясь взять себя в руки.   
  
Все сильно изменилось после того, как он перестал быть человеком. Теперь Стайлз мог понять, что переживал Скотт в самом начале. За пьянящей силой, скоростью, реакцией и суперрегенерацией скрывалось темное, вязкое, каждый час пытавшееся поглотить все то человечное и адекватное, что осталось. Стайлз ловил себя на том, что взрывается по поводу и без, и желание тут же расквитаться с обидчиком едва не выходило из-под контроля. В такие моменты, когда здравый рассудок вновь брал верх над животными, дикими инстинктами, Стайлз искренне радовался, что у него есть альфа, который может поставить его на место. Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет радоваться такому положению вещей, но с Дереком было легче. Без него Стайлз сорвался бы еще в первый день, и неважно рядом было полнолуние или нет.   
  
У Скотта выдержка оказалась сильнее, чем у него самого, и альфа из него получился неплохой. Вот только кусать Стайлза он отказался. А тому это было нужно после случая с отцом, когда Стайлз не смог ему вовремя помочь, находясь в том же месте и в то же время. Элементарно не хватило скорости и силы, и отец загремел в больницу на полгода. На стройке, где по предположению Стайлза прятался преступник, отвалился кусок потолка и упал прямо на отца. Стайлз стоял в семи-девяти ярдах и все видел, но не успел оттолкнуть в сторону, а его крика отец не услышал. После долгих и нудных медицинских обследований папу в конце концов признали пригодным к службе в полиции, и все постепенно вернулось на свои места. Вот только Стайлзу пришлось пересмотреть свою позицию «оставаться обычным человеком».   
  
– Стилински, какого хрена ты застыл? – прокричал Джексон, выйдя из дома, и привалился бедром к перилам на лестнице. – Особое приглашение надо?  
  
– Иди нахуй! – подрагивающим от злости голосом отозвался Стайлз. Клыки щекотали десны, а пальцы чуточку покалывало. Когти так и просились наружу, вспороть Джексону брюхо и перерезать к чертовой матери все его кишки. Стайлз тряхнул головой, пытаясь успокоиться, и уверенным шагом направился к дому.   
  
В стае Дерека были Джексон и Айзек. Оба, по большому счету, уроды и последние мудаки, но с Айзеком Стайлз постепенно находил точки соприкосновения, а вот с Джексоном продолжал собачиться, как повелось с первой встречи. Тогда они друг другу чуть глотки не повынимали. Дерек впал из-за их ссоры в такую ярость, что кости по всему телу срастались пару дней, а любая пища, попадавшая в желудок, возвращалась окрашенная кровью. Айзек как-то проболтался, что Джексону в обращенном виде Дерек выбил дальний зуб, и тот так и не восстановился. Хотя человеческие зубы все были на месте. Джексон, которого Стайлз пару раз ловил за любованием своим отражением в зеркале, наверняка просто ссал кипятком из-за этой утраты.   
  
Тем не менее, поравнявшись с Джексоном, Стайлз притормозил и уставился себе под ноги, нервно постукивая носком кеды по верхней ступеньке.   
  
– Что случилось? – он старался говорить как можно тише, но не обольщался. Скорее всего, их слушают.   
  
Джексон отвернулся в другую сторону и сложил руки на груди.   
  
– Дерек тебе все сам расскажет, – тем же тоном произнес он, когда Стайлз уже отчаялся дождаться ответа. Голос у Джексона был серьезный и нарочито спокойный. И у Стайлза засосало под ложечкой.   
  
Пересилив себя, он глубоко вдохнул и вошел в дом. На диване в гостиной сидел Дерек и смотрел прямо на Стайлза. Его лицо, как было чаще всего, ничего не выражало и казалось спокойным, только вот в глазах застыла бездонная злоба.   
  
– Привет, – Стайлз неловко кивнул, скользнул в гостиную и замер возле пустого кресла. В кресле напротив сидел бледный Айзек и пялился куда-то в пространство. – К чему такая срочность?  
  
Стайлз махнул рукой, пытаясь не обращать внимания на повисшее в воздухе напряжение, и улыбнулся уголком губ. Айзек вдруг поднял на него глаза и уставился так, будто впервые в жизни видел. Стайлз чуть нахмурился и дернул головой, надеясь, что тот поймет его мольбу о помощи, но Айзек никак не отреагировал.  
  
– Смотри на меня, – сказал Дерек, и не нужно было уточнять, с кем из них двоих он говорил. Стайлз повернул к нему голову и застыл под неожиданно тяжелым взглядом. – Если я тебя зову, ты должен прийти и не задавать вопросов. Уяснил?   
  
Голос у него был спокойным и ровным, но смысл слов, которые он произносил, бил Стайлза так, словно на него рычали, брызгая слюной.   
  
– Уяснил.  
  
– Рад, что мы утрясли этот момент, – Дерек прищурился, на его губах появилась усмешка. – Теперь поднимайся наверх и жди меня там.   
  
– Что? – Стайлз сглотнул появившийся в горле ком и отступил, ощущая, как собственное сердце пытается пробить грудную клетку. – Зачем?   
  
– Значит, не уяснил, – кивнул сам себе Дерек и плавным движением встал с дивана. Стайлз отшатнулся от него, выставил руки вперед и широко улыбнулся, нацепив на лицо самое покорное выражение, на какое был способен.  
  
– Уяснил! Я все понял! Наверх. Я уже там, – зачастил он и рванул на второй этаж, где располагались спальни. Зашел в свою, бросил ключи от джипа на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и нервно взъерошил волосы, потянул за пряди и прислушался к приближающимся шагам. Дерек никуда не спешил, давал ему насладиться неизвестностью в полной мере. Ух, как Стайлз его за это ненавидел! Была бы его воля, сбежал бы, нахрен, в другую стаю. Но все было не так просто.   
  
Дверь открылась, зашел Дерек, на ходу расстегивая ремень на джинсах. Стайлз уронил руки и в полнейшем отупении уставился на расстегнутую бляшку.   
  
– Дерек, что происходит? – спросил он упавшим голосом.  
  
– Эти три месяца я присматривался к тебе, – начал Дерек спокойным тоном. – И я решил, что ты – лучшая кандидатура.   
  
– Лучшая кандидатура для чего?   
  
– Для моей суки.   
  
– Что? – переспросил Стайлз и даже улыбнулся. Шутка была настолько глупая, что хотелось рассмеяться. Пусть и совсем не от веселья. – Ты прикалываешься?   
  
– Нет, – Дерек расстегнул джинсы, засунул руку в серые хлопковые трусы и вытащил свой член. Стайлз резко выдохнул и начал отступать к окну, пока не вжался спиной в стену. Он видел члены разных размеров, но этот бил все рекорды.  
  
– Стайлз, – ласково позвал его Дерек, медленно надрачивая свой елдак. Он был длиной в целый фут – не меньше! – Не сопротивляйся. Ты же знаешь, что я все равно сделаю так, как хочу. Мне это нужно.  
  
– Иди к черту, – сглотнув, ответил Стайлз, не отрывая глаз от наливающейся головки. Кажется, Дерек ловил кайф от ситуации, а, значит, уйти от него не выйдет. Сейчас так точно. –  _Мне_  не нужно. Слушай, чувак, я же в твоей стае. Нахрена тебе это? Иди, трахни какую-нибудь телку или гомика, который обкончается с этой… штуковиной в жопе. Почему я?  
  
Дерек подошел совсем близко и посмотрел на него с интересом, с каким-то, блядь, удивлением и чертовой похотью. От него настолько сильно несло жаждой секса, что у Стайлза свело желудок. Жаль, что не успел перекусить перед приездом сюда, а то выблевал бы Дереку под ноги все, что есть. Они же стая. Со стаей надо делиться.   
  
– Вот именно. Ты в моей стае. И на тебя у меня встает. Считай это особой тренировкой.   
  
– Тренировкой чего? – повысил голос Стайлз, в панике соображая, что делать. До двери он точно не доберется. Остается только…  
  
– Меня, – шире открыв глаза, ответил Дерек и оскалился, показывая выросшие клыки. – Мне нужно спустить пар, а то я вас сгоряча и покалечить могу.   
  
Стайлз ударил локтем в стекло, разбивая его, быстро развернулся и рванул в окно, стараясь не замечать торчащих острых осколков. Дерек схватил его сзади за толстовку и с силой провез по раме. В плечо вонзился особо крупный осколок, живот свело судорогой, и Стайлз взвыл не своим голосом, переживая вспышку сильной боли.   
  
– Я же предупредил, – горячечно прошептал ему на ухо Дерек, наваливаясь сзади и вминая в осколки сильнее. Стайлз снова закричал, перед глазами все потемнело и размылось от накативших слез.   
  
Дерек осторожно отодвинул его от окна, вытащил застрявшее стекло из живота и плеча. Затем толкнул на кровать и нетерпеливо стащил штаны вместе с трусами. Штанины застряли на щиколотках, им мешали кеды, и Дерек зарычал. Он сорвал кеды и вытряс Стайлза на кровать, как застрявший в тряпичном рюкзаке кроссовок.   
  
Возможно, если бы Стайлз не лежал, оглушенный болью, не ощущал бы, как срастаются его органы, то попытался бы вывернуться и убежать. Но сил двигаться не осталось.   
  
Дерек огладил его ноги, задрал одну и потрогал задницу, помял ее, а затем коснулся его дырки сухим пальцем.   
  
– Целочка, – без всякого выражения произнес он, но Стайлз уловил отголосок одобрения в его голосе. Это было большой редкостью – услышать от Дерека одобрение. Когда-то нестерпимо давно (например, сегодня утром), Стайлз хотел бы ощутить, что его альфа им доволен. Теперь же ему хотелось сдохнуть от этого чувства.   
  
Дерек опустил ногу Стайлза, достал из кармана тюбик со смазкой, открыл его и понюхал.  
  
– Ну и вонь. С анестетиком, – фыркнул Дерек, поглядывая на распластавшегося на узкой кровати Стайлза. – Айзек попытался о тебе позаботиться.   
  
Дерек откупорил тюбик и выдавил немного на пальцы. Стайлз не мог разглядеть – сколько. Он вообще в этот момент болтался на грани сознания, а из-за слез все расплывалось. И прикосновения казались ему невесомыми, будто Дерек лишь дразнил. В какой-то момент Стайлз отключился и пришел в себя только от сильной пощечины, из-за которой свело всю правую сторону лица.   
  
– Приходи в себя, принцесса, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
Стайлз опустил взгляд на свой живот и увидел светлую полоску в месте пореза, да и та уже почти исчезла. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям, судорожно пытаясь решить, что делать дальше, и почувствовал, как мокро между ног. Дерек растягивал его для себя. У Стайлза в дырке двигались три пальца и делали это достаточно свободно.  
  
– Блядь, Дерек, – рвано выдохнул он, когда ноги и спину окатило сладкой судорогой. Член дернулся помимо воли Стайлза, а яйца потяжелели. – Пусти, чувак. Пожалуйста.   
  
– О, заткнись, тебе же пока нравится.   
  
Стайлз выгнулся, когда пальцы снова надавили на простату, бросил взгляд на член Дерека и невольно сжался, попытался отползти. Теперь все ощущения сосредоточились там, в его растянутой дырке. Стайлз чувствовал себя открытым, беспомощным и снова  _человеком_. Он считал, что прошло то время, когда за помощью нужно было идти к Скотту или Эрике, потому что самому не хватало сил. Первое время после обращения он чувствовал себя всемогущим, способным совершить что угодно. И только Дерек мог поставить его на место, загнать Стайлза в рамки и показать, как поступать не следует.   
  
Теперь Дерек снова демонстрировал свою власть и силу. Когда Стайлз попытался его отпихнуть, оскалился и выпустил когти, ему потребовалось лишь рыкнуть, отгоняя звериные инстинкты в глубину сознания.   
  
– Не советую, – без тени улыбки сказал Дерек, а потом отстранился и рывком перевернул Стайлза на живот. Стайлз вздрогнул, встал на четвереньки и попробовал дернуться в сторону, но его в тот же миг перехватили и уложили обратно на кровать. – Лежать!   
  
Стайлза затошнило, сердцебиение участилось, а внутри все будто колючей проволокой стянуло. Он угрожающе зарычал, не глядя лягнул Дерека ногой, и вскрикнул, получив по заднице. Стайлз глухо застонал в подушку, пережидая, когда боль от шлепка чуточку поутихнет, но она лишь усилилась от удара по тому же месту.   
  
– Я же сказал – лежать, – Дерек навалился на него сверху, полностью вдавливая его в кровать всем своим весом, облизал ухо, мазнул губами по шее в нелепом подобии поцелуя. Но Стайлз это едва заметил. Он почувствовал упирающийся в задницу огромный член и застыл от ужаса.   
  
– Пожалуйста, – шепнул он, смаргивая слезы, шмыгнул носом и попытался вдохнуть.   
  
– Ш-ш-ш-ш, Стайлз. Потерпи, – у Дерека в голосе прозвучала неуместная нежность, от которой у Стайлза сковало мышцы. – Не зажимайся. Будет больнее.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы послать его нахрен, но лишь беспомощно выдохнул, широко распахнув глаза. Дерек начал вставлять свой член. Крупная, темная от прилившей крови головка медленно раздвигала колечко мышц, проникая внутрь. Стайлз попробовал сжаться, но всякий раз, стоило ему расслабиться, чтобы сжаться еще сильнее, член входил глубже.   
  
– Нет! Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста… ты меня порвешь… – Стайлз весь взмок от напряжения, от боли текли слезы, и собственная беспомощность вызывала более острую реакцию, чем если бы он был человеком. Потому что вот он – его максимум сил и возможностей, а толку?   
  
– Регенерация – прекрасная штука, детка, – хриплым голосом ответил Дерек и качнул бедрами, ввинчиваясь сильнее. Стайлз заорал, выпустил когти и впился ими в матрас, разрывая ткань до самых пружин. – Блядь, узкий-то какой…  
  
Дерек уже больше не держал его. Этого и не требовалось, Стайлз все равно не мог пошевелиться. Он чувствовал, как рвутся внутри мышцы и тут же срастаются, а остальные ощущения ушли на задний план. Будто все его тело больше ему не принадлежало.   
  
– О-о-о, блядь, да! – Дерек приподнял его бедра и загнал до конца. У Стайлза не получилось издать и звука. Только заболели напрягшиеся связки, будто он сорвал себе голос и теперь был способен только шептать.   
  
Дерек не дал ему времени привыкнуть и начал двигаться сразу, плавно набирая темп. Стайлз ощущал, как член таранит его задницу, как входит слишком глубоко и двигается, будто горячий поршень. Слезы не останавливались ни на минуту, колени разъезжались, но Дерек уверенно держал его и пихал свой член внутрь. Стайлз сглотнул собравшуюся во рту слюну, вытащил одну руку из матраса, который прорвал почти насквозь, и попытался отпихнуть Дерека, а тот словно только этого и ждал. Он перехватил Стайлза за запястье и прижал к пояснице: надавливая, заставляя прогнуться. Стайлз снова заорал, что было сил, когда Дерек вышел почти полностью и вогнал член еще глубже. Хотя это казалось невозможным.  
  
– Охуенный мальчик, – горячечно зашептал Дерек, вдалбливаясь быстрее и резче, – мой Стайлз, моя сука. Тебе нравится случка, а, малыш?   
  
Вряд ли Дерек понимал, что несет, но Стайлзу сделалось еще хуже от его слов. В голосе Дерека неприкрыто сквозили похоть, страсть, обожание. Стайлз раньше не видел у своего альфы таких эмоций и не задумывался, способен ли тот кого-то обожать. Как выяснилось, способен. Его дырку.   
  
Стайлз не думал, что может уже быть что-то хуже, но Дерек показал ему, что все возможно. Он навалился на Стайлза, вдавливая в матрас так, что скрипнула кровать, и продолжил трахать. Стайлз рискнул выползти из-под Дерека – дышать становилось все сложнее, но тот будто и не заметил, только передвинулся следом за ним, даже не сбавив темп. Его горячее дыхание касалось затылка, и от этого волоски вставали дыбом. Дерек тяжело дышал, с него капал пот, и Стайлз вдруг понял, что сам мокрый, будто водой окатили. Волосы неприятно прилипли ко лбу и к вискам, член болезненно терся о простыню, сбившуюся складкой, а руки затекли. Дерек, прежде чем навалиться на него, убрал руку Стайлза, а потом поймал ее и сжал запястье, словно пытаясь удержаться за него и постепенно лишая мышцы чувствительности. Другая же рука застряла в пружинах матраса, и Стайлз никак не мог ее вытащить.   
  
– Да-а, – прошептал Дерек, начав двигаться быстрее. – Как хорошо…  
  
Стайлз схватил зубами уголок подушки и молчал, давя всхлипы и болезненные стоны. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но ему казалось, что вечность, а Дерек все никак не кончал. Чужой член становился крепче, и мышцы распирало сильнее. Стайлз уже не плакал, мокрые щеки чесались, но он терпел. Смотрел в стену перед собой и терпел. Должно же это когда-нибудь прекратиться?   
  
Наконец Дерек вжал его в матрас особенно сильно и втиснулся полностью, а затем Стайлз охнул и обмяк, чувствуя, как внутри него становится горячо и мокро.   
  
Дерек надавил ладонью на его затылок, вминая лицом в подушку, и громко застонал, медленно, по инерции, качая бедрами. Убрал руку и приподнялся, начав вытаскивать свой член. Стайлза как током шарахнуло.  
  
– Стой! Блядь! Стой! – от ощущения, что вслед за членом Дерека вываливаются кишки, на коже выступил липкий холодный пот.   
  
– Все хорошо, Стайлз, – Дерек его как не услышал и полностью вытащил свой хуй. – Ты молодец.   
  
Стайлз всхлипнул, дернул застрявшую в пружинах матраса руку сильнее, (вторая рука затекла от хватки Дерека) и зашипел от боли. На покрывало, на наволочку и на него самого брызнула кровь из разодранной острым краем пружины руки. Стайлз обессилено уронил ее рядом с подушкой, пережидая, когда срастутся раны, и зажмурился.  
  
Дерек накинул на него скинутое на пол рядом с кроватью покрывало и, как ни в чем не бывало, вышел из комнаты.   
  
Когда левая рука пришла в норму, Стайлз осторожно завел ее назад и потрогал дырку. Та была раскрытая, распухшая и мокрая. Из нее на кровать что-то текло. И Стайлзу очень хотелось верить, что это всего лишь сперма.   
  
Подняться с постели у него получилось только через полчаса. Он обмотался пледом и добрел до ванной. Часа два Стайлз провел под душем, даже не пытаясь отмыться: запах Дерека будто въелся под кожу, и его не отчистило бы никакое мыло. Стайлз просто стоял и ждал, когда станет легче. Легче в итоге так и не стало. Ускоренная регенерация сыграла ему на пользу, и болезненные ощущения почти пропали, но, увы, регенерация была абсолютно бессильна против пустоты, образовавшейся у Стайлза за ребрами, и фантомного чувства заполненности, будто в задницу впихнули огромный дилдо.   
  
Стайлз вышел из ванной, вернулся к себе в комнату, оделся в чистые вещи и спустился вниз, не испытывая абсолютно никаких эмоций, кроме безразличия. Он словно сумел найти у себя кнопку, отключающую ненужные мысли и чувства.   
  
Внизу на диване сидели Джексон и Айзек, оба хмурые и пришибленные. В кресле развалился Дерек и что-то жевал. Чипсы? Орешки? Наверное, Стайлзу что-то сказали, но он даже не остановился. Пересек прихожую и вышел из дома, спокойно закрыв дверь и понимая, что больше сюда не вернется.   
  
Стайлз подошел к своему джипу, залез внутрь, заблокировал двери и, круто развернувшись, поехал по дороге обратно в город. Дом стаи находился на некотором отдалении от основной застройки и был окружен деревьями. Дальше начинался лес. Но, если что, минут за тридцать можно было пешком добраться до ближайшего супермаркета – не совсем глушь.   
  
Соблюдая скоростной режим, Стайлз въехал в оживленную часть города и остановился на светофоре, раздумывая, куда ему сейчас. Он попробовал прислушаться к инстинктам, но ничего не вышло. Дерек настолько сильно на него надавил, что на какую-то долю секунды Стайлз решил, что снова превратился в человека. В голове царила удивительная пустота, а тело стало будто невесомым.   
  
Не задумываясь, он перестроился в другой ряд и повернул на нужную улицу. Через десять минут ему открыл дверь встревоженный Скотт и отвел в свою комнату, догадавшись, что что-то случилось. Никого из стаи – ни Эрики, ни Лидии, ни Эллисон – дома не было, поэтому Стайлз дал себе волю и расслабился. Эмоции накрыли с такой силой, словно на него опрокинулись высокие волны, разбились в мелкие брызги и залепили глаза. Щеки снова зачесались, а нос заложило.   
  
Скотт усадил его на кровать, накрыл одеялом и ушел на несколько минут. Стайлз попытался взять себя в руки, успокоиться, но все попытки были тщетны. Скотт вернулся с бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами. Налил Стайлзу и впихнул в руку, удерживая ее и заставляя выпить все до дна, затем налил еще, но на этот раз заставлять не стал. Стайлз попытался усмехнуться – мол, алкоголь же на меня теперь не действует, чувак, – но вовремя вспомнил, что алкоголь Скотта будет действовать благодаря рецептам Эллисон, которая знала об оборотнях чуть ли не больше них самих. Прошлое охотницы сказывалось.   
  
В тот вечер Стайлз так и не смог сказать ни слова. Он просто сидел на кровати Скотта и пил, пока полностью не отключился. А сам Скотт сидел рядом на полу и ничего не спрашивал.   
  
Утром Стайлз попросился в его стаю и получил отказ.  
  


***

  
  
Эрика накрутила длинную прядь на палец и заинтересованно посмотрела за спину Стайлзу. Тот прекратил рассказывать ей о мистере Харрисе, который должен был вести у нее новый курс, и раздраженно оглянулся, собираясь идти в свою комнату в общежитии. Гринберг наверняка ушел тренироваться в зале вместе со своей командой, Стайлз сможет нормально позаниматься. Но он так и застыл на месте: на нижних ступеньках парадной лестницы стоял Айзек и смотрел в их сторону.   
  
– Черт, – Стайлз спрятался за спину Эрики, та удивленно взглянула на него и отошла.   
  
– Он тебя уже заметил, нет смысла прятаться. Иди, подойди к Айзеку и узнай, что ему нужно.   
  
Стайлз выпрямился, недовольно покосился на Айзека, по-прежнему не отводящего от них глаз, и отвернулся.   
  
– Не хочу. Мне нет до него дела.   
  
– Он твоя стая, – возразила Эрика, нахмурившись. Стайлз смерил ее злым взглядом, его радужка изменила цвет, а отросшие клыки уперлись в нижнюю губу, прорывая ее. – И ты опять потерял контроль.  
  
Эрика, державшая в руке открытую бутылку с водой, выплеснула все содержимое прямо Стайлзу в лицо.   
  
– Блядь. Ну нахрена?  
  
– Ты опять…  
  
– Обливать-то зачем? – Стайлз вытер лицо сгибом локтя и снова посмотрел на Айзека. Тот не подходил, не улыбался и никак не выдавал свои эмоции.   
  
– А как тебя еще в чувства привести? Скотт запретил тебя бить. Хотя он прав, ты только сильнее из-под контроля рвешься. Ебанутый, – Эрика смяла пустую бутылку одной рукой и недовольно поджала губы. – Иди узнай, что случилось.   
  
– Нет, – Стайлз упрямо мотнул головой и охнул, когда Эрика с силой толкнула его в сторону Айзека. – Какого хрена?   
  
– Быстро, – она уже начала злиться, и Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, что она знает намного больше него самого. Эта мысль неприятно кольнула. Ведь Эрика в любом случае ему не расскажет, если это действительно что-то важное. Потому что он не в стае. Он все еще с Дереком, и любые попытки прибиться к другой стае в последние две недели потерпели крах, словно у него было на лбу написано – «проблемный».   
  
– Снова меня пихнешь, и…  
  
– Да-да, само собой. А теперь иди и не беси меня, – Эрика прищурилась и сложила руки на груди. Стайлз ей немного завидовал. Ей подходил Скотт как альфа. Она становилась спокойной и уравновешенной, а вот Стайлзу…  
  
Тяжело вздохнув и стиснув зубы, он спустился по лестнице и остановился в паре шагов от Айзека. Мимо шли студенты и задевали его, поэтому пришлось подойти ближе к перилам.   
  
– Привет, – поздоровался Айзек.   
  
Стайлз в ответ натянуто улыбнулся и промолчал, надеясь, что по его лицу читалось, как он относится к этой встрече.   
  
– Ты сейчас куда?   
  
– Тебя это не касается, – огрызнулся Стайлз, оскалившись. Айзек удивленно взглянул на него и огляделся по сторонам.   
  
– Хей, у тебя клыки. Убери их. Нас могут увидеть, – обеспокоенно пробормотал он, искоса поглядывая на Эрику. Та стояла на прежнем месте и внимательно за ними наблюдала. Ну хоть одного не оставила, и на этом спасибо.  
  
Стайлз тряхнул головой и с трудом убрал клыки и когти.   
  
– Глаза, – подсказал Айзек. Стайлз опустил голову на несколько мгновений, а потом снова поднял ее и посмотрел прямо на него. – Так лучше.   
  
– Я рад, – скривился Стайлз.   
  
– У тебя совсем проблемы с контролем? – Айзек вроде как спросил, но прозвучало это совсем не как вопрос.  
  
– Нормально. Справляюсь.   
  
– Я вижу, – Айзек кивком указал на мокрую футболку.   
  
– Это все Эрика, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – У нее, бывает, крышу срывает.   
  
Он услышал, как Эрика зарычала и ушла, громко стуча каблуками по каменному полу. Обиделась. Пофиг.   
  
– Тебе нужно показаться альфе, чтобы…  
  
– Не-а. Нет. Если ты пришел за этим, можешь валить. Ты ничего не добьешься. Лучше сразу уйди, не нужно портить мне остаток этого прекрасного дня, – зачастил Стайлз, невольно отступая от лестницы подальше и собираясь, если что, улизнуть. Айзек подался следом за ним, и Стайлз развернулся, чтобы бежать, но почувствовал укол в шею и удивленно взглянул на поддерживающего его Джексона.   
  
– А тебя не спрашивают, – сказал тот, прежде чем Стайлз отключился.   
  
  
Пришел в себя Стайлз на мягком диване в доме стаи. Дерек стоял над ним и смотрел прямо в глаза. Возможно, из-за этого Стайлз и очнулся. Такой взгляд нельзя было не почувствовать.   
  
– Ты долго не приходил, – в голосе Дерека слышалась злость.  
  
– Моя бы воля, вы меня не увидели бы еще дольше, – пробормотал Стайлз, приподнявшись на диване, и отодвинулся дальше от Дерека. Он прислушался к тишине в доме и догадался, что они одни. На коже выступил пот, а дырка сжалась. Стайлз нервно облизал рот и поборол желание прижать ноги к груди, как делали испуганные маленькие дети, боявшиеся, что монстр, живущий под кроватью, схватит их за ноги и утащит в темноту.   
  
– И ты себя совсем не контролируешь, – припечатал Дерек, будто и не слышал его слов. Глаза на мгновение окрасились насыщенным, густым красным цветом, а верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая отросшие клыки. – Ты мог сорваться.  
  
– И что? Это были бы мои проблемы, – огрызнулся Стайлз, поглядывая на него снизу вверх.   
  
Дерек раскрыл рот и зарычал так громко, что оконные стекла задребезжали. Стайлз прижал к себе ноги и уткнулся лицом в колени. Многодневный стресс, накопившийся от постоянного контроля, становился все слабее, почти рассеялся, и звериная сущность, требующая крови, отступила назад, в тень сознания. От облегчения на глазах выступили слезы, и Стайлз их украдкой вытер.   
  
– Ты в моей стае! – рявкнул Дерек, круто развернулся и одной рукой отшвырнул в сторону небольшой деревянный журнальный столик, на котором лежали упаковки из-под шоколадных батончиков и печенья и пульты от телевизора и DVD-плеера. Стайлз вздрогнул, ощущая, как внутри все сладко дрожит от облегчения. Мозгом он понимал насколько это ужасно, в какой пиздецовой ситуации он оказался, но ничего не мог поделать. Дерек умел одним своим присутствием держать его под контролем. Стайлз, сам того не желая, подчинялся ему и готов был ходить за ним хвостом – особенно сейчас, когда Дерек избавил его от ужасной, давящей жажды крови и воображаемых разорванных человеческих тел, в которые хотелось запустить когти и зубы, рвать мягкую плоть и урчать от восторга, ловя ртом упругие струйки крови. Пару дней назад Стайлзу приснился такой сон, и он, проснувшись, сожрал сырое мясо, чтобы перебить это желание, чтобы не натворить глупостей и не налажать. На занятиях за ним приглядывала Эрика, с которой у него совпадали почти все курсы, а вот в общежитии было сложнее. Стайлза постоянно что-то раздражало, выводило из себя. И ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля, становиться опасной.   
  
– Если ты сорвешься, будут проблемы у  _меня_! – продолжал орать Дерек.  
  
– Так выгони, – ляпнул Стайлз, задетый злостью альфы. Не Дерека, а именно альфы. Дерека он ненавидел за случившееся, а альфу уважал и боялся. Раньше, когда Стайлз был человеком, он не мог понять, как можно разделять эти вещи, но теперь у него получалось это делать. Разделять было можно и, в его случае, даже нужно.   
  
Дерек замер, тяжело дыша, а потом вытащил ремень из штанов и сделал петлю. Стайлз напрягся, поглядывая на его ширинку, в ужасе ожидая повторения, но Дерек накинул петлю ему на шею и затянул. Стайлз охнул, попробовал оттянуть ремень от кожи, чтобы дышать, но ничего не выходило. Чем больше Стайлз сопротивлялся, тем сильнее затягивалась петля. Когда перед глазами запрыгали черные точки, Дерек наклонился к самому его лицу и зло улыбнулся.   
  
– Мою стаю ты покинешь только в гробу. Хочешь?   
  
– Нет! – осипшим голосом, не раздумывая, ответил Стайлз. Ему ужасно хотелось жить. Так сильно, что он готов был на все, что угодно, только бы жить.   
  
Дерек ослабил петлю, а потом полностью ее снял. Отошел на несколько шагов от Стайлза и вдел ремень обратно в шлевки на штанах.   
  
– Сегодня ночуешь здесь. На улицу не высовывайся, – сказал ему Дерек и ушел из дома.   
  
Стайлз посидел немного на диване, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам, к хлопанью двери Камаро, а после и к наступившей тишине, и расслабился. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь снова окажется в этом доме и что сможет чувствовать себя здесь защищенным. У него в голове образовалась странная, непривычная пустота, как бывало раньше, когда он наконец принимал таблетки и опять становился нормальным и адекватным.   
  
Зевнув и потерев шею в месте укола, Стайлз сполз с дивана и направился в сторону кухонной зоны. Открыл полупустой холодильник, заметил подписанный Джексоном сок (Джексон жутко бесился, когда кто-то трогал его продукты), достал его, прихватив порцию наггетсов, на которых красовалась кривая подпись «Айзек», и запихнул в микроволновку, а сок тут же открыл и отпил немного из горлышка. Стайлз не собирался соблюдать эти дебильные правила, раз эти гондоны не считались с его желаниями и все-таки приволокли обратно.   
  
– Уроды, – пробормотал Стайлз и повернулся на звук закончившей подогревать наггетсы микроволновки.   
  
«Уроды» приперлись через четверть часа после того, как Стайлз поел. Посуду он убирать за собой не стал. Переночует сегодня здесь, а завтра свалит, и уже так просто они его обратно не привезут.   
  
Стайлз развалился в кресле, свесив ноги с широкого подлокотника, и смотрел по телеку повтор первого сезона Адской кухни. Вот уж кому точно пошло бы быть альфой, так это Рамзи.   
  
– Ты сожрал мои наггетсы, – с порога унюхал Айзек и, бросив пакеты с продуктами прямо на пол, пошел к холодильнику проверять свою догадку. Стайлз на это только кивнул.  
  
– Ага.   
  
– И твой сок, Джексон, он тоже выпил, – мрачно произнес Айзек, глядя на Джексона. Тот перехватил пакеты удобнее, скрипнул зубами, но отнес их на кухонный стол.   
  
– Не замечал, что ты любишь персиковый, – фыркнул Стайлз, оглядываясь назад, и натянуто улыбнулся Джексону. Тот зарычал, но не произнес ни слова. Стайлз, признаться, был этим несколько разочарован. Он уже предвкушал разборки, а Джексон неожиданно спустил все на тормозах. Стайлз прищурился. – Нежненький мальчик.   
  
Джексон обернулся и оскалился:   
  
– Еще слово – и я вырву тебе язык.   
  
– У-у-у-у, как страшно! – Стайлз в притворном ужасе поднял руки вверх.   
  
Айзек отпихнул Джексона к холодильнику, перегородив путь, и придвинул ему первый пакет с продуктами, чтобы тот занялся делом и разобрал его.   
  
– Стайлз, остынь.   
  
–  _Остынь_ , – бездумно повторил он и отвернулся, чувствуя поднимающуюся обиду. Злости не было и в помине.  
  
– Так было нужно. И сейчас, и тогда.   
  
– Ну давай, – Стайлз сел прямо и уставился на Айзека с улыбкой. В горле появился ком. – Давай, расскажи мне, как было нужно подкладывать меня под Дерека. Ты же и смазку прикупил, да?   
  
Джексон тут же отвернулся, побледнел и начал быстро распихивать продукты по полкам, делая вид, что его тут нет. Айзек же, напротив, пристыженно посмотрел на Стайлза и замолчал.  
  
– Что же ты притих? – подбодрил его Стайлз.  
  
– Ты многого не знаешь, Стайлз, – осторожно подбирая слова, ответил Айзек, и тут же продолжил, не давая себя перебить. – У Дерека всегда были проблемы с яростью. После того, как он стал альфой, ему нужно было держать себя в руках лучше, чем раньше. И у него ни черта не получалось… И проблемы кое с чем играли не последнюю роль.   
  
– С его огромным членом, да,  _я помню_ , – огрызнулся Стайлз.   
  
– Черт, как сложно-то! – Айзек сокрушенно покачал головой и вздохнул. – Стайлз, ему требовалось выпускать… эмоции, и тем чаще это происходило, тем спокойней он становился. Когда он тебя кусал, Дерек был почти нормальным, но после того, как ты стал оборотнем, я ни разу не заметил, чтобы он кого-то трахал.   
  
– Все проблемы у нас из-за тебя, – не выдержал Джексон и ткнул в его сторону багетом.   
  
– Из-за меня? – нахмурился Стайлз. Вот этого он точно не ожидал.   
  
– Да. Ты же дикий. Ведешь себя, как бешеный пес, которого осталось только пристрелить…  
  
– Закрой рот, – одернул Джексона Айзек и смерил его гневным взглядом.  
  
– Я – дикий? – переспросил Стайлз, будто не расслышал.   
  
– Да, Стайлз, – ответил ему Айзек и поджал на мгновение губы. – Ты – дикий бета. За тобой нужно присматривать постоянно. Тебе нужен кто-то сильнее тебя, еще злее, чтобы ты, блядь, не сорвался. И Дерек это прекрасно, черт возьми, понимает, поэтому выплескивает свою злость на тебя и на нас.   
  
– А мы нормальные, – скривился Джексон у Айзека за спиной и выразительно посмотрел на Стайлза.   
  
– Ага, особенно ты. Эталон нормальности, – ответил тот и покивал. – Разбирай пакеты, не отвлекайся.   
  
– Блядь, он меня бесит, – пожаловался Джексон Айзеку. Тот закатил глаза и ничего ему не ответил.  
  
Стайлз не стал больше ничего спрашивать и отвернулся обратно к телеку, сделав звук погромче. В голове снова всплыл тот сон, где он убивал людей, и вопросов сразу поубавилось. В словах Айзека была толика истины. Но это никак не сглаживало произошедшее.   
  
Когда Дерек вернулся, Стайлз поднялся к себе, стараясь не обращать внимания на участившееся дыхание и сердцебиение. Он гнал от себя воспоминания и с глухим равнодушием заметил новый матрас и новое окно. Спокойно разделся, лег в кровать, укрылся с головой и уснул. Впервые за две недели ему ничего не снилось.   
  
Утром Стайлз постарался тихонько пробраться по дому к выходу, намереваясь сбежать, пока все спят, но на крыльце столкнулся с одетым в одни джинсы Дереком. Тот искоса взглянул на него и равнодушно обронил:  
  
– Сегодня приедешь снова.   
  
Стайлз не почувствовал в его тоне приказа и кивнул, соглашаясь. А сам решил, что не приедет. Ни сегодня, ни завтра. Пока будет возможность не слушаться, он ею воспользуется.   
  


***

  
  
В дверь комнаты постучали. Стайлз сонно перевернулся на бок и, подобрав с пола кроссовок, швырнул его в сторону кровати Гринберга. Увы, соседа там не оказалось, и Стайлз чуть слышно выругался. В общежитии уже было тихо, а значит, ночь перевалила за три часа.   
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз повернулся к стене и решил не вставать. Даже если вернулся бухой Гринберг, пусть ждет до утра или валит к своим дружкам. А вообще у него ключи есть. Сам откроет. Но в дверь снова постучали и в этот раз – настойчивее.   
  
– Да бля, – Стайлз рывком скатился с кровати, подошел к двери, повернул замок и открыл. В полнейшей темноте коридора горели красные глаза. Стайлз попробовал захлопнуть дверь, но Дерек выставил руку вперед, схватил его за футболку и поволок в сторону выхода. Стайлз ненавидел, когда Дерек скрывал свое присутствие. Если он хотел, альфу никто не мог найти.  
  
– Пусти, – Стайлз начал упираться, хвататься за стены, но Дерек лишь сильнее дернул его. В районе шеи что-то хрустнуло, но тут же срослось. – Пусти, говорю!   
  
– Ты ослушался, – угрожающим тоном произнес Дерек, остановился и притиснул его к стене, наваливаясь всем телом. Стайлз отвернул голову от его лица и сглотнул, чувствуя подступающую к горлу рвоту. Дерек порывисто скользнул ладонями по его бокам, больно сжал ягодицы и развел их немного в стороны, а затем приподнял Стайлза и укусил его за шею.   
  
– Блядь, больно! – зашипел на него Стайлз, попытался отпихнуть, но безрезультатно. Дерек переместил одну руку и пальцами надавил на дырку прямо через трусы. Стайлз охнул и сжался. Дерек надавил пальцем сильнее и вставил на одну фалангу. – C-с-сука!  
  
– Нет. Это ты сука. И ты все время об этом забываешь, – горячее дыхание опаляло ухо, и у Стайлза побежали мурашки, по спине, вниз с плеч. Дерек не прекращал пихать палец глубже, и это было больно. Стайлз уперся одной рукой в запястье Дерека, желая, чтобы тот прекратил пытку и оставил его задницу в покое, а второй вцепился в широкие плечи и, против воли, почувствовал едва уловимое тепло внизу. Отголосок зарождающегося желания: иррационального и до липкого отвращения к самому себе неуместного. Дерек это тоже почувствовал, убрал руки, снова ухватил Стайлза за футболку и поволок дальше.   
  
Стайлз больше не сопротивлялся. Из общежития они вышли совершенно спокойно: охранник, наблюдавший за входной дверью, валялся на газоне. Стайлз слышал биение его сердца и был уверен, что с ним ничего страшного не случилось. Он прислушивался к себе и мысленно готовился к тому, что будет. Стайлз попытался отстраниться от происходящего на протяжении всей дороги до дома, но, стоило Камаро остановиться возле крыльца, его затопил страх. Тень возбуждения, шевельнувшаяся в коридоре общежития, бесследно исчезла, будто вовсе ничего и не было. Стайлз ухватился за эту мысль и решил, что ему показалось.   
  
Дерек больно ухватил его за локоть и потащил в дом, почти не обращая внимания на то, что Стайлз спотыкается и чуть ли не падает от того, как его трясет. Они зашли внутрь, пересекли гостиную и поднялись по лестнице. Дерек довел Стайлза до его комнаты, открыл дверь и пихнул внутрь. У Стайлза внутри все сжалось. Вот оно. Снова повторится тот кошмар, тот ужас, от которого он просыпался три ночи подряд, а четвертую тупо не спал. Но Дерек хлопнул дверью и ушел к себе.   
  
Стайлз подошел к окну и открыл его, не скрывая удивления, что оно все-таки открывается, да и на двери висел замок. Правда, запираться Стайлз не стал – что альфе какой-то замок в деревянной двери? Позлиться на то, что его заперли и держат, как в тюрьме, Стайлз не мог. Ничто его не держало кроме альфы. Дереку на него было плевать. Ему на всех было плевать, пока не случалось каких-либо непредвиденных обстоятельств, способных навредить стаи. Тогда Дерек начинал шевелиться, а в остальное время в их стае никого не напрягали лишней  _заботой_.  
  
Забравшись на кровать, Стайлз лежал и не сводил глаз с двери, ожидая, когда ворвется Дерек и наконец его трахнет. Но Дерек так и не ворвался, а Стайлза сморил сон.   
  
Дерек пришел утром. Грубо растолкал Стайлза и кинул ему на кровать новый тюбик смазки.   
  
– Помойся и растяни себя сам. Больше я этой хуйней заниматься не собираюсь, – он уже почти вышел из комнаты, когда Стайлз на удивление спокойно возразил:  
  
– Я не буду. Я не хочу, – он сел, потер глаза и облизал сухие губы. Дерек обернулся на него и прищурился. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты до меня дотрагивался.   
  
– Ты думаешь мне не похуй? – в тон ему спросил Дерек. – Серьезно, Стайлз?   
  
Тот сглотнул и напрягся, мысленно прикидывая, как подгадать время и половчее свалить. Окно все еще было распахнуто настежь. Но Дерек передумал уходить и зашел в комнату, приблизившись к кровати.   
  
– Сколько времени ты потом не мучился от  _жажды_? – спросил он вкрадчивым голосом. Стайлз промолчал и отвел в сторону взгляд. Дерек рявкнул: – Отвечай! Сколько?!  
  
– Неделю! – заорал в ответ Стайлз и, понизив голос, продолжил: – Всю чертову неделю я жил нормальным человеком.   
  
– Считай это своим лекарством.   
  
– Меня заебало принимать лекарства, – у Стайлза задрожал голос в конце предложения. – И я тебя не хочу.  
  
– А мне и не надо, чтобы ты меня хотел, – Дерек усмехнулся и направился к двери. – Вымойся и растяни себя, чтобы я больше не отмывал свой хуй от крови.   
  
У Стайлза заложило уши, а в висках начало очень сильно стучать. Паническая атака накрывала с головой. Давно с ним такого не происходило. Он закрыл рот и нос руками и переждал несколько мгновений, затем глубоко вдохнул и попытался успокоиться. Дерек был настроен серьезно, но и Стайлз не собирался сдаваться. Он слез с кровати, достал спортивные штаны, валявшиеся с того времени, как он жил здесь после укуса, натянул их и подошел к окну. Выглянул вниз, никого не заметил и выпрыгнул на улицу.   
  
– Что ты такой тупой? – спросил у него Дерек, спускаясь с крыльца дома. Стайлз вздрогнул и рванул в сторону леса, не слыша ничего вокруг из-за стука собственного сердца.   
  
Он пробежал минуты полторы, когда Дерек навалился на него сзади, сильно ударил в живот, поднялся, отряхивая штаны, и осуждающе покачал головой.   
  
– Иди на хуй, мудак! – заорал Стайлз, отгоняя едва выступившие слезы. Не так уж было и больно. Можно перетерпеть. – Отъебись от меня! Трахай Айзека! Джексона! Но не меня!   
  
– Им это не нужно так, как нужно тебе, – зарычал на него Дерек. И Стайлз в ужасе застыл, заметив, как под кожей на плечах шевельнулись, смещаясь, кости, а потом снова встали на место. Дерек готов был полностью перекинуться, и тогда Стайлзу точно пиздец. – В душ, живо!   
  
Дерек вздернул его на ноги и пихнул в сторону дома. Стайлз шел, изредка оглядываясь, чтобы проверить в каком тот состоянии. Но у Дерека только горели красным глаза и губы оказались стиснуты в тонкую линию. В остальном он себя контролировал, хотя Стайлз чувствовал, как под хрупким человеческим обликом беснуется желающее вырваться чудовище. Это было жутко. В голове всплыли слова Джексона, что это Стайлз во всем виноват. Сколько раз за прошедшие сутки Стайлз обдумывал тот разговор – не сосчитать. И кое с чем ему пришлось согласиться. Сложно не заметить, насколько злым был теперешний Дерек. Он только отдаленно напоминал того хмурого парня, который согласился укусить Стайлза и принять его в стаю. К такому Дереку, как сейчас, Стайлз бы даже близко не сунулся.   
  
Дерек проводил его до ванной, пихнул в руки полотенце и смазку и закрыл дверь. Стайлз включил воду в душевой кабине и обреченно уставился в зеркало, едва узнавая себя. Синяки под глазами особенно отчетливо проступали на мертвецки бледной коже, в казавшихся еще большими, чем обычно глазах, застыл страх, а на подбородке и щеках красовалась едва заметная щетина.   
  
Стайлз разделся, понимая, что сбежать у него не выйдет, встал под упругие струи воды и умылся. Помассировал шею и нехотя коснулся задницы, скользнул в ложбинку между ягодиц и потрогал сжимающуюся дырку. Стайлз обессиленно привалился плечом к стене и зажмурился. Он не хотел. Он вообще не хотел секса. Не хотел, чтобы его трогали. И он больше не мучился утренними стояками, как раньше. Вот только если он не сделает так, как сказал Дерек, ему действительно будет хуже.   
  
Выключив воду, Стайлз вытерся и взял тюбик. Выдавил на пальцы смазку, растер ее и помассировал дырку. Первый палец вошел на удивление легко, не причинив особого дискомфорта. Со вторым так не получилось. Пришлось прогнуться в спине и только тогда пропихнуть уже два пальца. Ощущения были странные: неприятные, но не болезненные. Стайлз замер с пальцами в заднице, не зная точно, как лучше начать себя растягивать. Попробовал раздвинуть их, затем снова сдвинул, повторил это и надавил с одной стороны. Затем снова повторил движение и охнул, почувствовав начавший отзываться член. Через несколько минут Стайлз добавил третий палец и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя приятную слабость в ногах.   
  
– Вот так, – одобрительно кивнул полностью раздетый и надрачивающий свой член Дерек. Он выдавил смазку прямо на свой стояк и залез в незакрытую душевую кабину. Стайлз дернулся в сторону и увернулся от потянувшейся к его плечу руки. – Не ломайся.   
  
Дерек схватил его за плечи, развернул к себе спиной и надавил между лопаток, заставляя наклониться. Стайлз закусил губы и попытался расслабиться, но ни черта не вышло. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и он выблевал желчь. Дерек включил воду, и желтую лужицу смыло в водостоке. Стайлз неожиданно для себя слабо захныкал и больно укусил щеку, чтобы успокоиться, прийти в норму. В хоть какую-то норму. Он ведь решил закрыться от происходящего, решил перетерпеть молча, не издав ни звука, но не смог.   
  
– М-м-м-м-м! – замычал Стайлз, стиснув отросшие клыки, когда Дерек пропихнул головку внутрь.  
  
– Узкий, – шепнул тот и выключил воду. – Какой ты узкий. Ни одна шлюха так сильно не сжимала мой член.   
  
Дерек откупорил тюбик и вылил часть смазки прямо на растянутую дырку. Стайлз охнул, потому что смазка была холодная, и сжался, за что тут же получил болезненный шлепок по бедру.  
  
– Не зажимайся!   
  
– Я не могу! – воскликнул Стайлз и попытался отстраниться, но Дерек отбросил в сторону тюбик и крепко взял его за бедра, начиная толкаться внутрь. – Дерек! Нет! Пожалуйста! Я не могу! Он не влезет!   
  
– В прошлый раз ты принял его весь, – на выдохе ответил Дерек и толкнулся сильнее. Стайлз заорал, срываясь в рык, и попробовал выпрямиться, но сделал только хуже и снова повис, цепляясь мокрыми пальцами с длинными острыми когтями за влажные стены. – Да-а-а, вот так!   
  
У Стайлза разъехались ноги, и он начал оседать. Дерек что-то пробормотал и опустился вместе с ним на колени. В душевой было не так много места, и голова упиралась в стену, ударяясь при каждом толчке, поэтому Стайлз подставил под лоб ладони.   
  
Дерек начал быстро двигаться, каждый раз входя все глубже, рассказывая, какая это сладкая дырочка, как ему хорошо и как глубоко входит его член. Стайлз зажмурился и подвывал на одной ноте. То возбуждение, которое появилось, пока он себя растягивал, словно водой смыло. Теперь ему снова было только больно и противно. Его долбили в зад, и от этой мысли становилось мерзко.   
  
– Ай! – воскликнул Стайлз, когда Дерек резко отстранился и вошел полностью.   
  
– Ты бы видел, как растягивается твоя дырка на моем члене, – словно в подтверждение своих слов Дерек провел по ее краям, и Стайлза окатило болезненным жаром. Это было новое и пиздецовое, по большей части, чувство. Оно не принесло возбуждения, ему стало только больнее, но Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы повторения. Может быть, во второй раз он разберет это ощущение по составляющим? Но Дерек снова начал долбиться и больше так не делал, а просить Стайлз не стал. Он лучше себе язык откусит, чем попросит о чем-то Дерека.   
  
В этот раз все продолжалось не так долго, как в прошлый. Дерек опять спустил внутрь и вытащил член. Затем включил душ, быстро вымылся и, обмотав полотенце вокруг бедер, вышел из ванной. Стайлз пришел в себя только минут через пятнадцать. Он перевернулся на бок, уклоняясь от воды, и сжался комочком, пережидая, когда снова сможет шевелиться. Дерек и в этот раз его порвал. Терпимо, но все равно. Стайлз видел, как исчезает в водостоке кровь.   
  
  
– Ты заебал, Айзек! – воскликнул Джексон, заходя в дом. Стайлз стоял в кухонной зоне и варил себе кофе. В турке, как раньше, у папы дома. Это всегда помогало сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.  
  
– У меня настроения нет, – вяло ответил Айзек, заходя за ним следом.   
  
– Это будет охуенная вечеринка. Что ты ломаешься, как целоч… – Джексон оборвал себя на полуслове и притих. Стайлз слышал, как подскочил его пульс. Как и пульс Айзека, собственно говоря. Наверняка заметили сидящего в кресле Дерека. В этот раз он никуда не ушел. – Привет.   
  
– Куда-то собираетесь вечером? – вместо приветствия спросил Дерек спокойным тоном. Стайлз снял турку с огня и поставил ее на подставку, затем обернулся к бетам и сложил руки на груди, мрачно наблюдая. Спокойствие Дерека не было напускным, он действительно выглядел  _мягче_ , чем обычно. И Стайлз в очередной раз задумался о силе своей узкой задницы.   
  
– Да. В кампусе будет вечеринка… – начал Джексон, искоса поглядывая на Стайлза, но Дерек его перебил.  
  
– Вы сегодня тренируетесь. Я предупреждал об этом два дня назад.  
  
– Мы можем потренироваться и завтра, – нахмурился Джексон и подобрался в ожидании удара.   
  
– Нет. Сегодня, – после недолгого молчания ответил Дерек, даже не предпринимая попытки подняться или угрожающе прищуриться.   
  
– Ладно, – недовольно согласился Джексон и поднялся на второй этаж.   
  
Стайлз удивленно посмотрел ему вслед. Он-то ожидал разборки, но никак не такого поворота. Айзек бросил на Стайлза понимающий взгляд и тоже отправился в свою комнату.   
  
– Охуенно, – не удержавшись, фыркнул Стайлз и перелил свой кофе в кружку.   
  
– Что? – спросил у него Дерек.   
  
– Да так, – отмахнулся он, чувствуя, как начинает щипать в носу. Обида поднялась откуда-то из груди и захлестнула полностью, смыв чувство умиротворения и спокойствия, которые появились после… душа. Жажда крови улеглась, и ему больше не хотелось никого разорвать. Даже Дерека. К нему он испытывал глухую, ровную ненависть. И только. Дерек его ломал, и Стайлз понимал это очень отчетливо и ясно.  
  
Он размешал чайной ложкой сахар в кружке, вытащил ее, звонко стукнув о край, и положил на стол. Затем почесал нос, надавил на глаза пальцами и, взяв кружку, немного отпил. Язык тут же обожгло. Кофе был слишком горячий, да и пить теперь не хотелось.  
  
– Я еще нужен сегодня? – сочащимся ядом голосом спросил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек бросил на него задумчивый взгляд и немного помолчал.  
  
– Нет. Придешь перед полнолунием, – наконец ответил он.   
  
Стайлз кивнул и быстро направился к выходу. Он не мог оставаться здесь ни секундой дольше. Случился эмоциональный откат – чуть меньше, чем было у Скотта, но Стайлз не хотел никому показываться в таком состоянии.   
  
– Полнолуние послезавтра, – крикнул ему вслед Дерек.   
  
Стайлз сглотнул и прикинул, сможет ли он сбежать на другой конец страны и спрятаться? Или Дерек и там его найдет?  
  
В этот раз Стайлз был без машины, поэтому быстро зашагал по дороге прочь.


	2. Chapter 2

Скотт отложил в сторону огромную папку, тяжело вздохнул и, в попытке взбодриться, взъерошил волосы на затылке. И только спустя несколько минут, наполненных тишиной, посмотрел на Стайлза.   
  
– Нет, – ответил он в который раз и откинулся на спинку стула. Проект по химии, над которым Скотт умирал уже недели три, наверняка как-то чересчур сильно подействовал на его мозг. Иного объяснения Стайлз найти не мог.   
  
– Бро?   
  
– Да, Стайлз, ты меня услышал правильно, – скрипнув зубами, ответил Скотт. Его тон был уверенным, хоть и с оттенком накопившейся усталости. А вот глаза выдавали тоску и обреченность, которые испытывал Скотт, говоря эти слова. Отказывая Стайлзу.   
  
– Почему? – немного помолчав, тихо спросил тот.   
  
Скотт облизал губы, снова вздохнул и опустил голову, бездумно разглядывая раскрытую большую тетрадь, исписанную лекциями. Он старался придерживаться того курса, который взял в старшей школе – лучший сын, лучший ученик, лучший друг. А теперь еще и лучший альфа. У него это не всегда получалось, а иногда он откровенно лажал, но Скотт все же старался. Стайлз ему даже немного завидовал. Сам бы он так не мог. И ему делалось дурно от мысли, что надо было слушать Скотта, когда тот наотрез отказался укусить Стайлза. Скотт в тот момент был  _лучшим другом_ , который пытался отговорить Стайлза от этой затеи, объясняя, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Правда, в тот раз Стайлз сильно на него разозлился и долгое время не разговаривал с ним, но теперь он знал, о чем в тот день предупреждал Скотт.  
  
– У оборотней есть правила, нарушать которые не следует, – сказал тот и посмотрел на Стайлза исподлобья. – Ты знаешь, что нельзя лезть в разборки внутри чужой стаи? Бета за это будет наказан, а если влезет альфа, то наказаны будут все.   
  
– Ты что-то такое упоминал, – скривившись, отмахнулся Стайлз. – Раньше тебя это не останавливало.  
  
– Раньше я был один и ни за кого не отвечал так, как отвечаю сейчас, – нахмурился Скотт. – И мне мои ошибки разъяснили.   
  
Стайлз сглотнул вставший в горле ком и нарочито пренебрежительно фыркнул. Ему не хотелось так себя вести, но внутри все горело от обиды и злости. Весь мир разваливался на куски, как карточный домик. Стайлзу приходилось постоянно держать лицо, постоянно следить за тем, чтобы не привлечь к себе лишнего внимания однокурсников, периодически зовущих его на вечеринки, и уж тем более не показывать своих истинных чувств родной стае. Никто не шутил на тему их с Дереком «тренировок», но от взглядов Стайлзу было не сбежать. Они скользили за ним ебаным невидимым шлейфом и, куда бы он ни пошел, Стайлза грызло чувство, что все вокруг знают. Все знают, как его ебет Дерек, и, более того, они это видели. Мысль была дикая, нелепая, потому что Дерек не стал бы его трогать при чужих, а свои бы отвернулись, но она ни на минуту не оставляла Стайлза.   
  
А Скотт, конечно, говорил все верно. В прошлый раз, когда он вмешался в дела чужой стаи, пожалев одну симпатичную бету, ему преподнесли шикарный жизненный урок. В то время у Скотта в стае был только Бойд. Связь между ними, как связь альфы и беты, еще не успела до конца установиться, но все равно была достаточно сильная. После вмешательства Скотта собрались несколько крупных стай Калифорнии (даже те, что враждовали между собой) и объяснили правила поведения.   
  
У охотников на оборотней есть Кодекс. Глупо было предполагать, что у оборотней его нет.   
  
Бойда убили на глазах у Скотта, а его самого отделали так, что пришлось подключать к аппарату искусственной вентиляции легких. Но Скотт выкарабкался, закончил последний год в школе на «отлично» и поступил в колледж. Стайлз вообще не думал, что Скотт когда-нибудь сможет оправиться от потрясения и завести стаю, но он смог. И теперь чтил правила, как никто.   
  
– Если Дерек тебя отпустит, я попробую тебе помочь с твоей агрессией. Но только если  _отпустит_ , потому что у тебя в стае особый статус.   
  
– Он не отпустит, – покачал головой Стайлз и до крови прикусил губу.   
  
– Попробуй снова с ним поговорить…   
  
– Нет! – рявкнул Стайлз, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он снова потеряет контроль. Уже прошло больше недели с полнолуния, с последнего раза. От злости снова закладывало уши, а по ночам снились реки крови, от которых глотку сводило жаждой. Дерека Стайлз избегал, как мог, но время шло, и он готов был сам сорваться и поехать. – Он не отпустит. Он не послушает.   
  
– Он альфа… – убежденно начал Скотт, и Стайлз обессилено рассмеялся:  
  
– Ты бы себя слышал, чувак.   
  
Скотт нахмурился, явно задетый. В его понимании альфы должны были заботиться о своих бетах, о том, чтобы они себя контролировали, о том, чтобы у них не возникали проблемы с другими стаями. Но Дерек был другим альфой. Поэтому Стайлз совсем не удивился, когда через сутки после полнолуния на их порог заявилась вся стая Скотта во главе с разъяренной Лидией, пришедшей к ним по следу. Оказывается, малыш Джексон взял пример со своего альфы и просто трахнул в полнолуние понравившуюся девчонку.   
  
Стайлз прекрасно запомнил, каким злым и молчаливым был Дерек, слушая о произошедшем сначала от Лидии, а потом и от Джексона. Если бы Лидия была омегой, никто бы Джексону и слово не сказал, но она была  _бетой_.   
  
Ох, как же сладко трещали его кости, и какими же пробирающими до дрожи были стоны боли, когда чужаки покинули их территорию! Дерек сумел сгладить конфликт со Скоттом, ограничившись условием, что Джексон и на милю не приблизится к Лидии. Стайлзу самому очень хотелось бы помочь Дереку в воспитании Джексона, но его не пустили. Айзек стоял стеной и советовал не лезть сейчас в радиус досягаемости альфы.  
  
Стайлз запомнил, какой была в тот день Лидия. Она не говорила прямо, что он с ней сделал, ограничившись лаконичным «напал», но всем было ясно, что произошло. Голос ее казался спокойным, но от нее самой несло слепой яростью. Стайлз видел, как она смотрела на Джексона – так он во снах смотрел на человеческую плоть.   
  
– Стайлз…   
  
Он встал, вытер тыльной стороной ладони нос, шмыгнул им и с грустной усмешкой взглянул на Скотта:  
  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
– Стайлз, послушай, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – Скотт поднялся следом. Стайлз дошел до двери, взялся за ручку и, перешагнув за порог, застыл. – Бро…  
  
– Никогда в жизни я бы не подумал, что ты меня кинешь в реально сложной ситуации, чувак, – он оглянулся и посмотрел на Скотта, скривившегося, как от невыносимой боли. – Я бы врезал тому, кто рискнул бы такое сказать. А, оказывается, мне надо врезать тебе.   
  
Стайлз тихо закрыл дверь и ушел из его дома, не обращая внимания ни на подскочившую Эрику, кинувшуюся ему наперерез, что-то объясняя, ни на Эллисон, вышедшую из гостиной, ни на Лидию, замершую с пилочкой в кресле. Он вышел на улицу, сел в свой джип и потер начавшие щипать глаза. А потом выехал на дорогу, игнорируя на тоскливый вой позади.   
  
  
Две недели. Стайлз продержался еще две недели, а потом сам приехал в дом стаи. Присутствовали все. Джексон теперь никуда не ходил один, с ним таскался Айзек, помогая вернуть утраченный контроль и доверие Дерека. Джексон, учуяв поблизости Лидию, сумел обмануть  _альфу_  в полнолуние. Стайлз не знал, какие у них были до этого отношения, но теперь Лидия не видела Джексона в упор. Она не рычала на него, не угрожала, когда он подходил ближе, чем был оговорено, а шла мимо с видом, будто его не существует. Стайлз пару раз замечал взгляды Джексона, брошенные ей вслед, и в них не было угрозы. Скорее сожаление.  
  
– Мы заказывали пиццу, – Айзек опустился на диван напротив работающего телека, где шел повтор бейсбольного матча «Бостон против Сент-Луиса». – Там еще целая осталась. Принеси, раз уж ты пока не сел.   
  
Стайлз скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот сидел по центру дивана и, не отрываясь, следил за игрой. Его рука лежала на спинке, колени были широко расставлены, а Айзек придвинулся гораздо ближе, чем рисковал садиться раньше. На Стайлза Дерек даже не взглянул.   
  
– Конечно, – натянуто улыбнулся Стайлз и, скинув на пол рюкзак с чистыми вещами, пошел к кухонной стойке.   
  
Стайлз взял коробку с пиццей и отнес ее на новый журнальный столик. Дерек вскинул на него взгляд, когда он прошел мимо, и снова уставился в экран. Айзек подобрал под себя ногу и аккуратно стащил кусок из коробки. Стайлз тоже потянулся к пицце, но не успел даже коснуться пальцами понравившегося куска.   
  
– Иди в подвал, – сказал ему Дерек, прищуриваясь, но по-прежнему глядя не на него.   
  
– Зачем? – Стайлз выпрямился и сложил руки на груди, попытавшись себя сдержать.   
  
– Будешь тренироваться.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и хмыкнул. Вот оно. Теперь его выебут в подвале.   
  
– Сколько у меня времени, чтобы подготовиться? – не сумев сдержаться, ядовито спросил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него злыми глазами и оскалился в подобии улыбки.   
  
– Как начнешь спускаться. Там тебя встретит Джексон, – он сделал паузу, от которой Стайлза обдало холодным потом, а потом продолжил: – Будете продолжать, пока я не приду.   
  
– Спарринг? – не веря своим ушам, спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Да. Теперь вали, – кивнул Дерек, а заметив, что он не двигается с места, прорычал: – Быстро!  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул и, шустро обогнув диван, на ходу стащил толстовку и кинул ее в угол рядом с лестницей. Открыл дверь и оглянулся на Айзека и Дерека, сидевших, казалось, еще ближе друг к другу. Сердце странно екнуло, а во рту стало горько. Но Стайлз не обратил на это внимания, ощущая приторный вкус свободы и радости. Он открыл дверь шире и прыгнул вниз прямо на пол, перелетая ступеньки лестницы. Джексон встретил его полностью обратившимся и мокрым от пота. Стайлз не стал томить его ожиданием и мгновенно перекинулся, дав волю своим инстинктам.   
  


***

  
  
Сознание возвращалось пугающе медленно. Жуткой болью сводило спину и ногу. Регенерацию словно поставили на паузу. Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и, подслеповато щурясь, огляделся. Он лежал на диване, на животе. На нем явно не было футболки: ветер, проникавший через открытое в гостиной окно, обдувал голые плечи. Впрочем, это все, что чувствовал Стайлз. Все его ощущения сконцентрировались на онемевшей спине.   
  
Он прикрыл глаза и попытался восстановить в памяти ход последних событий. Вот он спускается в подвал, вот он обращается… вот его откидывает в стену разъяренный Дерек, подходит ближе, поднимает с пола и с силой ударяет об стену снова, а потом в скудном освещении подвала блестят его когти, и в следующее мгновение спину обдает жгучим огнем. Все. Дальше провал.  
  
– Пить хочешь? – спросил Айзек, присаживаясь в ближайшее кресло. Стайлз открыл глаза и смотрел на него минуты три. Выглядел тот как обычно. Только был более спокойным.  
  
– Нет, – сил не было ни на что, во рту пересохло, и, наверно, лучше реально смочить горло. Но он смолчал. Что-то подсказывало ему терпеть.   
  
Айзек нахмурился, словно прочитал его мысли, и отвел взгляд, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме. Стайлз тоже попытался послушать, но любая попытка сконцентрироваться на чем-то, кроме как на желании поскорей залечить спину, вспыхивала огненной болью в голове. Будто ему поставили внутренний файрвол.   
  
– Дерек сейчас с Джексоном, – зачем-то рассказал Айзек. Стайлзу было абсолютно наплевать, с кем сейчас Дерек. Главное, что не с ним. – Впервые после полнолуния он  _терпелив_  с Джексоном. Ты здорово ему наподдал.  
  
– Я рад, – вяло обрадовался Стайлз и облизал губы, отводя от Айзека взгляд. Вторая попытка прислушаться провалилась так же, как и первая.   
  
– Думаю, он его простил. По крайней мере, станет к нему мягче после этого инцидента, – продолжил Айзек, уставившись в сторону лестницы.  
  
– Расскажи, как сильно я ему врезал, – усмехнулся Стайлз, отгоняя посторонние мысли. К пояснице начала возвращаться чувствительность, что не могло не радовать.   
  
Айзек задумался, подбирая слова, а потом серьезно посмотрел на Стайлза и ответил:  
  
– Так сильно, что Дерек сейчас вытягивает боль.   
  
Стайлз сглотнул, прикрыл глаза, а потом отвернулся к спинке дивана. В носу защипало, а горло перехватило от острой детской обиды. Ему ведь тоже было больно. Так больно, что он не чувствовал спину, но его боль почему-то никто не собирался вытягивать. Всем было плевать, что с ним что-то не так.  
  
– Как у меня ловко получается решать проблемы в стае, – ломким голосом пробормотал Стайлз.   
  
– Да, – согласился с ним Айзек и поднялся на ноги, собираясь уходить. – Правда, большую часть проблем создаешь ты сам.   
  
Он вышел из гостиной и, судя по звукам, поднялся на второй этаж. Стайлз сильно зажмурился, чувствуя такую беспомощность и отчаяние, что впору было сдохнуть. Он не нужен ни в стае Скотта, ни здесь. Дерек вроде как нашел себе новую подстилку, а на Стайлзе решил, как и прежде, срывать злость.  
  
Стайлз прикусил губу зубами и начал давить, ожидая, когда вылезут клыки, но ничего не выходило. Если бы не регенерация оборотней, он бы решил, что снова стал человеком.   
  
Дерек сумел унять его инстинкты, и убивать больше никого не хотелось. Зато теперь Стайлз чувствовал себя опустошенным.  
  
  
Прошло, наверно, пара часов: сказать точнее казалось слишком сложно. Стайлз открыл глаза и уставился на спинку дивана. Темно-коричневая мягкая обивка. В тканях он не разбирался, но лежать на такой было приятно.   
  
– Очнулся? – грубо спросил Дерек. Стайлз вздрогнул, поморщился из-за все еще не ушедшей боли, а потом повернул голову в другую сторону. Дерек сидел на журнальном столике и смотрел прямо ему в лицо.   
  
– Да, – охрипшим после сна голосом ответил Стайлз. По-прежнему сильно хотелось пить.   
  
– Какого хуя ты устроил в подвале?   
  
– Не помню, – честно сказал Стайлз и сглотнул, ожидая новой взбучки. Дерек был чертовски зол и выглядел уставшим. Ах да, он же помогал Джексону. Точно. Новая волна обиды быстро нахлынула и так же быстро ушла. Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что больше не хочет ни обижаться, ни злиться. Если бы у него была возможность вернуться в прошлое, он бы отказался от идеи обзаводиться шерстью и клыками.   
  
– Я тебе напомню, – Дерек положил ладонь ему на спину и нажал. Стайлз рвано выдохнул, а, когда давление усилилось, заорал. Дерек убрал руку и усмехнулся, кивая: – Вот так лучше? Память возвращается?   
  
– Нет, – Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза и быстро облизал губы. – Моя память шлет меня на хуй.   
  
Дерек нахмурился, взглянул на свою ладонь, испачканную в крови Стайлза, подобрал его разорванную футболку и вытерся ею.  
  
– Что ты помнишь? – уже спокойнее спросил он. Только вот глухая злость и раздражение никуда не делись. Но Стайлз расслабился, ощутив себя в безопасности. Хоть это чувство было иррациональным и совершенно неправильным. Кто может чувствовать себя в безопасности с чуть-чуть успокоившимся психом?  
  
– Спустился в подвал, обратился, – послушно ответил Стайлз. – Потом пришел ты, отбросил меня, и я вырубился.   
  
– То есть ты не помнишь, как пытался выдрать Джексону сердце? – приподняв брови, произнес Дерек.   
  
У Стайлза за ребрами поселился холод.  
  
– Нет, – сглотнув, пробормотал он и закрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуть себе блаженное чувство полнейшей прострации, в которой находился последнее время. Ничего не выходило.   
  
– Сейчас с ним уже все нормально, – зачем-то добавил Дерек и встал.   
  
– Думаешь, мне не все равно? – фыркнул Стайлз, собирая по крупицам безразличие.   
  
– Не думаю. Знаю.  
  
Дерек открыл второе окно в гостиной, позволив вечернему стылому воздуху еще сильнее проникнуть с улицы, и пошел в кухонную зону. Стайлз слышал, как щелкнула, включаясь, кофеварка и открылся холодильник.   
  
– Я хочу пить, – переселив себя, произнес Стайлз, напряженно прислушиваясь к любым шорохам.   
  
– Встань и налей себе, – Дерек, судя по шуршанию, что-то искал в холодильнике. – Прислуги здесь нет.   
  
– О, да ладно, – тихо усмехнулся Стайлз, ощутив новую волну злости. А ведь он приносил им пиццу! Козлина Дерек.   
  
– Я все слышу, – предупредил его тот.   
  
Дверца холодильника захлопнулась, и стало тихо. В кофеварке начал закипать кофе, а по лестнице кто-то спускался. Стайлз сначала пытался привстать, но потом улегся обратно. Потерпит еще немного, пока особенно глубокая рана не зарастет так, чтобы можно было двигаться без особой боли.   
  
– Как Джексон? – голос Дерека звучал обеспокоенно.  
  
– В душе, – ответил Айзек и тяжело вздохнул. Стайлз напрягся и весь обратился в слух. – Мы собираемся поесть в городе.  
  
– Ладно.  
  
– Ты с нами? – с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил Айзек у Дерека, и Стайлз не выдержал и сел. Спину между лопатками пронзило острой болью, и он почти почувствовал, как рвутся от резкого движения только-только сросшиеся края раны. Пульс неожиданно подскочил, а горло изнутри словно зачесалось от глухого, почти неслышного рычания. Но Стайлз сдержался и не издал ни звука, уставившись на Айзека, стоявшего слишком близко к Дереку. Внутри снова поднялись привычные уже злость, жажда крови и какая-то нелепая обида. Его не было в доме чуть больше трех недель, а тут такие перемены.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и, не отводя от него взгляда, ответил Айзеку:  
  
– Нет настроения, – голос был хрипловатый, а во взгляде затаилась ярость. Стайлзу было впору испугаться, отступить, унять свои инстинкты, ведь иногда у него это получалось, но вместо этого он приподнял верхнюю губу, обнажая отросшие клыки.   
  
Айзек посмотрел на них обоих и шагнул назад.   
  
– Хорошо, тогда увидимся вечером, – сказал он с грустной улыбкой. По лестнице спустился Джексон, но Стайлз даже не взглянул в его сторону. Он смотрел Дереку в глаза и скалился, совершенно не задумываясь о причине своей злости.   
  
Первое время он так реагировал на  _альфу_ , когда тот уделял внимания другим, рыча на них или загоняя в угол в полушуточном спарринге. На Дерека Стайлзу было плевать – пусть хоть сюсюкается с остальными. От него только требовалось вовремя подавить в Стайлзе звериные инстинкты, вышедшие из-под контроля, и облегчить существование «новорожденной» бете. Теперь все неуловимо изменилось. Стайлз по-прежнему ненавидел Дерека за то, что тот позволил себе сделать, но все больше бесился, замечая, насколько Дерек становится спокойным с бетами после их «тренировок». Ему же  _такого_  Дерека не перепадало. Стайлз его видел, но не мог забрать «кусочек» себе. А теперь еще и Айзек, трущийся вокруг. Это бесило до зубовного скрежета.   
  
Когда за Джексоном и Айзеком закрылась входная дверь, Дерек налил себе кофе и сделал осторожный глоток, чтобы не обжечься. Стайлз громко сглотнул и передернул плечами, на которых появились крупные мурашки. Ветер раздул занавески, и в помещении стало еще прохладнее.   
  
Дерек поставил кружку рядом с кофеваркой и подошел к дивану, не спуская со Стайлза глаз. Тот застыл весь в напряжении, ожидая удара. Дерек остановился рядом и зарычал ему прямо в лицо. Стайлза от страха швырнуло спиной назад, он свалился с дивана и, не обращая внимания на все еще отдающую острой болью спину, переполз по полу за кресло. Дерек медленно пошел за ним следом и снова зарычал. Стайлз схватил ртом воздух, сглотнул и оскалился в ответ. Альфа никогда прежде не был с ним так зол, как сейчас. Сначала он его сильно наказал, а теперь срывает на нем свою ярость, и что-то подсказывало, что это далеко не все.  
  
– Хочешь продолжения? – деланно миролюбивым тоном спросил Дерек, а потом наклонился и снова зарычал.   
  
Стекла задрожали, и Стайлз заскулил, закрывая голову руками. Это было ужасно. Все в нем просто разрывалось на части от ощущения направленной на него злости альфы. Стайлзу хотелось кричать, срывая голос, что он не виноват, что он такого обращения не заслуживает, но горло будто обмотали ремнем и затягивали петлю, не позволяя даже вздохнуть.  
  
Дерек отступил и тяжело опустился на диван, не спуская с него мрачного взгляда. Стайлз сжался еще сильнее.   
  
– Так дело не пойдет, – неожиданно серьезным тоном произнес Дерек. Стайлз осторожно посмотрел в его сторону и шмыгнул носом. – Ты меня к хуям замучаешь.   
  
– Что? – тихо переспросил он. Наверно слух его подводил, потому что Дерек никак не мог такого сказать. Стайлз его мучает?  _Стайлз_?  
  
– Что слышал, – огрызнулся Дерек и потер пальцами виски, будто испытывая мигрень. – Что ты сейчас взбесился?   
  
Он поднял взгляд на Стайлза и замолчал, ожидая объяснений. А как это можно было нормально объяснить?   
  
– Не знаю.  
  
– Знаешь, – обозленно выплюнул Дерек и стиснул челюсти так, что заходили желваки. – После взбучки в подвале ты должен был неделю чувствовать себя нормальным бетой.   
  
– А я ненормальный? – снова оскалился Стайлз, обмирая от страха, но все равно не отступая. Его будто подначивали, выталкивали наружу только успокоившиеся эмоции.  
  
Дерек предупреждающе показал клыки, но в этот раз не зарычал. Стайлз немного расслабился и, вопреки здравому рассудку, оскалился сильнее и чуть слышно рыкнул, не понимая, играючи он это делает или всерьез.  
  
– Пиздец, – ошеломленно улыбнулся Дерек, и Стайлз удивленно отклонил голову назад, но клыки не убрал, а когти против воли начали скрести паркет. Такого Дерека он не видел ни разу. – Что мне прикажешь с тобой делать?  
  
В его тоне было столько насмешливой обреченности, что у Стайлза зачесались щеки от полезшей шерсти. Ему хотелось стукнуть Дерека, чтобы тот пришел в себя и прекратил казаться  _тряпкой_. От последней мысли Стайлз вздрогнул и мотнул головой, пытаясь загнать инстинкты обратно, пытаясь остановить обращение.   
  
Дерек без предупреждения снова рыкнул и выжидающе замер.   
  
– Блядь, – скривился он, встал с дивана и подошел к Стайлзу. Дерек дернул его наверх, впившись когтями в плечо, поставил на ноги и пихнул в сторону лестницы. – Подготовься.   
  
– Что, Айзек не удовлетворяет? – огрызнулся Стайлз, размазывая по плечу кровь. Его знобило, как в лихорадке. Он понимал, что сейчас произойдет, понимал, что не стоит злить Дерека еще больше, но не мог остановиться. В памяти очень четко отпечатался тон и улыбка, которые шли вразрез с тем, что напридумывал про Дерека Стайлз. В тот момент он казался обычным человеком, а ведь это было не так. Дерек был злым, ебнутым альфой, тем, кто может справиться со Стайлзом и помочь ему.   
  
– Я его не трахал. С чего ему меня удовлетворять? – прищурился Дерек и поторопил: – Быстрее.   
  
Стайлз отвернулся и как можно медленней поднялся к себе, взял со стола тюбик со смазкой, оставшейся с последнего раза в полнолуние, и разделся. Он выдавил смазку на ладонь и растер ее между пальцами, затем завел руку назад, морщась от боли в незатянувшейся ране на спине, погладил сжавшуюся дырочку, протолкнул палец и надавил с одной стороны. Затем добавил второй и начал себя растягивать. С каждым разом это получалось у него все лучше, что не могло не напрягать.  
  
В колледже Стайлз засматривался на девочек, разглядывал их стройные ножки в коротких юбочках или попки, обтянутые узкими джинсами. Он пялился на сиськи, ловил себя на том, что хотел бы ощутить тяжесть и мягкость женской груди в руке. Но это его не возбуждало. Стайлз вообще, кажется, не мог больше испытывать возбуждение. Он попытался как-то вечером подрочить в своей комнате, пока Гринберг ушел на свидание, и включил жаркую порнушку, где чувак пялил блондинку так, что она, не затыкаясь, стонала и требовала больше и больше. Только у Стайлза не встал. Он даже смазки немного выдавил, чтобы скольжение было приятней, но все оказалось бестолку.   
  
Зато когда ему приходилось растягивать себя, готовить для Дерека, Стайлз испытывал отголосок слабого возбуждения. И это было дико.  
  
– Стайлз! – рявкнул с первого этажа Дерек.   
  
Стайлз нахмурился, недовольно поджал губы и с влажным звуком вытащил пальцы из задницы. Кажется, в этот раз он слишком увлекся. Но его можно было понять. В его годы парни дрочат, трахаются и позволяют цыпочкам себе отсасывать, а Стайлз оказался этого лишен.   
  
Он спустился на первый этаж совершенно голым, подошел к журнальному столику и поставил на него тюбик, который на всякий случай прихватил с собой. Дерек сидел на диване без штанов и трусов и поглаживал свой член. Стайлз бросил взгляд на теперь закрытые окна и увидел в них свое отражение – худой, побитый, с бешено горящими глазами, с торчащими клыками и не до конца вылезшей шерстью на лице. Да, так он действительно выглядел диким. Стайлз посмотрел на длинные, острые когти, сменившие короткие обгрызенные ногти, и нахмурился. Он даже не заметил, когда перекинулся. Пока спускался по лестнице? Или когда вошел в гостиную?  
  
– Обопрись о спинку дивана, – приказал ему Дерек и встал, отходя немного в сторону и давая Стайлзу пройти.   
  
– Почему без этого нельзя? – невнятно спросил тот. Клыки мешали говорить, и зубы теперь были расположены немного иначе.  
  
– Потому что на тебя ничто не действует, – обозлился Дерек и пихнул его в спину на диван. Стайлз скривился от грубого прикосновения к ране и вцепился в диванные подушки. Дерек сильно шлепнул его по заднице и рявкнул: – Испортишь обивку, купишь новый диван!   
  
– Тебе мебели жалко? – огрызнулся Стайлз, глядя на него через плечо.   
  
Дерек наклонился так низко, что их лица разделяло несколько дюймов, и у Стайлза, казалось, сжались все внутренности.   
  
– Думаешь, это секс? – в вопросе слышалась насмешка и какая-то обозленная горечь. – Думаешь, мне в кайф ебать бревно? Считай это своей тренировкой, раз ничто другое на тебя не действует. Дикий, мелкий засранец!  
  
– Хуевый из тебя тренер, не находишь? – сказал Стайлз и напрягся, готовый к удару или рыку, но Дерек только улыбнулся и заставил его отвернуться, надавив ладонью на затылок.  
  
– Такой же, как из тебя ученик, – он открыл тюбик, смазал член, засунул в Стайлза сразу два пальца, пошевелил ими и вытащил. – Все еще слишком узкий.   
  
– Все еще слишком огромный, – огрызнулся Стайлз.   
  
Дерек ничего не ответил, начал вставлять, и все посторонние мысли вылетели из головы. Стайлз уперся лбом в спинку дивана и осторожно выдохнул. Дерек в этот раз плавно покачивался, проталкивая член глубже, а не стал засаживать со всей дури. В какой-то момент Стайлзу показалось, что его дырка просто порвется – так сильно натягивались мышцы.   
  
– А! – вскрикнул он и попробовал уйти от прикосновения, но Дерек глухо зарычал, и Стайлз остался на месте. Все тело будто горело, это был уже четвертый раз, но все равно подготовиться к такому не получалось.   
  
Дерек крепко взял его за бедра и вошел одним движением до конца. Стайлз закричал, сердце готово было выпрыгнуть через глотку, а желудок свело спазмом. Блядь. Только блевануть не хватало для полного счастья. Хотя в таком случае можно не париться насчет обивки дивана. Ее уже будет не спасти. Но Стайлз сглотнул кислую слюну и сосредоточился на кружке из-под кофе, стоящей рядом с кофеваркой. Она была обычная, белая, стандартного размера. Ручка у нее удобная и…  
  
– Блядь! А-а-а! – Стайлз потерял мысль, когда Дерек ускорил движения бедрами и начал двигаться резче. – Полегче!   
  
– Мы это уже обсуждали, – сбивчиво ответил тот. Дереку словно не хватало воздуха. Стайлз оглянулся и перехватил его взгляд. Дерек не выглядел довольным происходящим, создавалось впечатление, что он хотел поскорее закончить. Сила альфы пронизывала Стайлза насквозь, вынуждая убрать и клыки, и когти, и от этого ему становилось легче. Уходило ощущение засевшего внутри Халка.   
  
– Пожалуйста, Дерек, – попросил Стайлз, не прерывая зрительного контакта. А потом, испугавшись своего просящего и совершенно неуместного тона (Дерека он ненавидел и не собирался у него ничего просить), с ухмылкой добавил: – Ты же сам диван кровью заляпаешь.   
  
Дерек оскалился и принялся долбиться сильнее. Стайлз подвывал при каждом толчке, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, а в глазах защипало от подступивших слез. Дерек вышел, и Стайлз приготовился к такому же быстрому темпу, но он вошел медленно и как специально проехался по простате.   
  
– Ох, – выдохнул Стайлз, отчаянно желая продлить тающую в теле сладкую дрожь, а потом Дерек снова начал быстро двигаться, но все словно переменилось. Стайлз сосредоточенно облизал губы, сморгнул слезы и, не обращая внимания на боль, прогнулся в спине. В таком положении было неудобно стоять и ноги расползались, но Стайлз терпел неприятное тянущее ощущение и ждал повторения. Он поджал губы и нахмурился, сдерживаясь, чтобы не попросить.   
  
– Давай-ка, – Дерек вышел из него, уселся на диван и сделал приглашающий жест, указывая на свой член. Тот был крупный, с большой головкой, и длинный, перевитый венами.   
  
Стайлз утер лицо и хрипло спросил:  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я на него сел? Ты из ума выжил?   
  
– Да, – просто ответил Дерек и дернул Стайлза к себе, заставляя усесться лицом к себе. – Покатайся сам.   
  
От Дерека все еще несло силой альфы, и Стайлза вело от ощущения внутренней легкости, хотя от происходящего ему хотелось проблеваться. Но если эта та цена, которую нужно заплатить за то, чтобы никого не убить… он подумает об этом позже.   
  
Дерек сполз немного ниже на сиденье и положил руки на бедра Стайлза. Тот уперся одной рукой в его плечи, а второй направил член в себя. Дерек внимательно за ним следил, когда он медленно опускался, стараясь расслабиться.   
  
– Ох блядь, ну почему он такой огромный? – вздохнул Стайлз, жмурясь и скалясь. Головка скользнула внутрь и теперь распирала стенки, продвигаясь дальше по мере того, как низко Стайлз опускался. Ему показалось, что уже все. Он попробовал привстать, но Дерек ему не позволил.   
  
– Сядь полностью, – сказал он и рыкнул, когда Стайлз начал выполнять приказ.   
  
– О-о-о! Он когда-нибудь закончится?  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, что по щекам снова катятся слезы, но не обратил на них внимания. Член давил изнутри, заполнял пустоту, а когда он вошел полностью, Стайлза обдало дрожью. Той самой, которую он испытал раньше. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову вверх, и открыл рот, жадно дыша. Дерек погладил его ноги и слегка приподнял, подхватив под ягодицами, а потом опустил. У Стайлза во рту пересохло, а по спине вниз потек пот, раздражая не до конца зажившую рану. Стайлз уперся двумя руками в плечи Дерека и качнулся назад, а потом вперед и замер, пережидая вспышку острого возбуждения. Член так сладко давил на простату, что Стайлз сжался на мгновение, а потом расслабился и привстал, подбирая наиболее удобный угол.   
  
А потом вдруг краем уха уловил стон – протяжный, полный наслаждения стон. Стайлз, краснея, открыл глаза. Только стонать сейчас не хватало! Он и так сдерживался, сохраняя последние остатки гордости!   
Но это стонал не он.   
  
Глаза Дерека были прикрыты, он то и дело облизывал губы и стонал, сжимая задницу Стайлза ладонями, словно желая, чтобы она стала еще уже. Дерек приоткрыл глаза, поймал ошеломленный взгляд Стайлза и подкинул бедра вверх, заставляя его вскрикнуть. Потом еще и еще. Стайлз опустил голову, уже в открытую разглядывая его лицо, и начал сам насаживаться в столь любимом Дереком темпе. Было больно. Очень. Но Стайлз терпел, зная, что сейчас Дерек полностью принадлежит ему. Вместе с альфой, чье давление ощущается постоянно и от этого делается так хорошо. Все внимание Дерека принадлежит только ему. Никаких Айзеков и Джексонов. Только Стайлз.  
  
Он по-прежнему испытывал ненависть к Дереку, и особо острой она была в тот момент, когда Стайлз кончил ему на футболку. От оргазма тряхнуло, будто его ударило тысячей вольт, швырнуло прямо под огромный гребень волны эмоций и почти забытых ощущений, а все мысли и сожаления развеялись, как прах на ветру.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него снизу вверх и кончил, вбиваясь сильнее. Стайлзу в тот момент было все равно, как у них сложится дальше.   
  


***

  
  
Скотт встретил его с виноватой улыбкой и настороженным взглядом. Стайлз пошел к нему навстречу и поднял кулак для их ритуального бро-приветствия.   
  
– Остыл? – осторожно спросил Скотт после «ритуала» и заметно расслабился.   
  
– Типа того, – Стайлз повел плечами и кивнул, оглядывая его с ног до головы.   
  
– Погоди, – вдруг вспомнил Скотт. Он полез в карман джинсов, достал мобильник и быстро написал кому-то сообщение. Улыбнулся и засунул телефон обратно. Стайлз непонимающе на него посмотрел, и Скотт пояснил: – Это Эллисон. Она не захотела отпускать меня одного. Я ей написал, что все в порядке.   
  
Стайлзу показалось, что ему вкололи сильную анестезию, отчего все лицевые мышцы онемели.   
  
– Она не отпускала тебя одного на встречу со мной? – прищурившись, медленно и с расстановкой уточнил он.   
  
Скотт серьезно кивнул.  
  
– В прошлый раз мы расстались не очень… дружелюбно, – невооруженным глазом было видно, с какой осторожностью он подбирает слова. – Ты почти месяц меня избегал, а потом вдруг назначил встречу за городом у обрыва. Без всяких пояснений. Мою девушку это напрягло.   
  
– А, точно. Я же себя не контролирую, – с деланным безразличием покивал Стайлз, а сам изо всех сил попытался скрыть свою обиду.   
  
Скотт смотрел на него очень внимательно, словно читая все его эмоции. Хотя вряд ли угадывал с причинами. Стайлз засунул руки в карманы и оглянулся на город. Отсюда он казался намного красивее, чем был на самом деле. Сложно поверить, что они действительно в нем живут, потому что внизу все совсем иначе. Собственно, как и всегда бывает. Издалека кажется, что все круто, а при ближайшем рассмотрении понимаешь, что все облито дерьмом.  
  
– Я бы хотел взять тебя в стаю, но… – начал Скотт, и Стайлз поднял ладонь и поморщился, всем своим видом говоря ему, чтобы он заткнулся.   
  
– Я позвал тебя сюда не слушать оправдания, извинения, сожаления или что ты там еще можешь выдать.  
  
– Зачем тогда? – нахмурился Скотт.  
  
– Хочу кое-что проверить, а для этого мне нужен альфа.   
  
Скотт разом напрягся и стал выглядеть серьезней, чем раньше. Стайлз фыркнул, учуяв поползшее давление силы. Совсем не такое, к которому привык, не похожее на сильный порыв ветра, пробирающий до костей. Скорее легкий, приятный бриз.   
  
– Выкладывай.   
  
Стайлз снял куртку и бросил ее на землю подальше от себя, чтобы случайно не наступить, выпустил клыки и когти и ощутил, как смещаются кости. Перекинуться теперь не составляло большого труда. После истории с Джексоном Стайлз начал ловить себя на том, что та злость, от которой хотелось кого-нибудь порвать, была лишь цветочками. Как предвестником чего-то действительно страшного. И постепенно это самое страшное выползало из темноты сознания, распуская свои щупальца и забирая все больше контроля над мыслями.  
  
Эксперименты. Стайлз ставил над собой эксперименты. После секса с Дереком, неожиданно закончившегося оргазмом, он остался в доме на три с половиной дня, прислушиваясь к себе, тренируясь в подвале, а заодно присматривая за отношениями в стае. С Джексоном, что удивительно, проблем не было вовсе. Он совершенно нормально воспринял попытку Стайлза его убить, иногда, правда, подкалывал, но не злобно, и это, пожалуй, нисколько не удивляло. В их стае была своя собственная «норма». И на третий день тренировок и спокойного общения с альфой Стайлз ощутил себя вписавшимся в этот мир. Дерек обходил его стороной и вообще никак старался не прикасаться, Айзек бросал загадочные взгляды, но молчал, а Джексон словно заново родился, ходил и сиял, как коллекционный доллар.  
  
Потом у Стайлза начались серьезные тесты в колледже, и он вернулся в кампус. Прошло уже пару недель, а в доме он так и не объявился. Вот-вот должен был случиться срыв со всей этой херней про «сырое мясо и запах крови», но Стайлз до сих пор тянул, пытался найти способы контроля разбуженной ярости.   
  
– Я – нападаю, ты – успокаиваешь, – четко произнес он.   
  
Скотт скинул куртку в паре шагов от себя и кивнул, демонстрируя свою готовность. И Стайлз, не теряя больше времени, оскалился и прыгнул на него, метя когтями в горло. Скотт ловко увернулся и откинул его в сторону. Стайлз поднялся на ноги, обошел его полукругом и снова напал. История повторилась. Но в этот раз Скотт слабо рыкнул. Стайлз от этого завелся еще сильнее. Такое поведение альфы, пусть и другого, попросту бесило, раздражало до красной пелены перед глазами. Скотт отбивался и двигался так, словно дрался с маленьким ребенком, а ведь Стайлз далеко таким не был. После очередного, громкого уже рыка, которым Скотт попытался одернуть его, у Стайлза в голове будто щелкнул выключатель, и разум погрузился во тьму.   
  
От сильной, пронзившей все тело боли Стайлз вновь стал человеком и ошалело огляделся, не понимая, почему так сильно все болит, откуда такие судороги? И почему он на земле?  
  
– Хватит! – орал на него Скотт, а Стайлз только удивленно захлопал глазами. Слух возвращался рывками, а когда вернулся полностью, на него обрушилась отборная ругань, летевшая со всех сторон. Стайлз нахмурился и осмотрелся, с недовольством замечая запыхавшуюся Эрику и стоявшую дальше всех напуганную Лидию, у которой на шее красовалась ровная кровавая полоса, пересекавшая горло пополам. Кожа у нее в том месте стягивалась, но как-то слишком медленно. Кровь тоненькими струйками катилась прямо в глубокое декольте. В голове мелькнула мысль, что «ожерелье» ей шло.  
  
Послышался звук тихих шагов по опавшей листве, и Стайлз быстро повернул голову. Эллисон посмотрела ему в глаза и, сжав губы, опустила заряженный арбалет.   
  
– Пришел в себя?! – рявкнул Скотт искаженным альфа-силой голосом. И Стайлз вскинул на него взгляд. Ему не было страшно, в нем все еще клокотала ярость, но теперь Стайлз мог отчасти ее контролировать. – Все! Стайлз! Драки больше не будет.  
  
– А разве мы дрались? – спросил он с искренним изумлением. – Это был спарринг. От тебя требовалось сделать так, чтобы я пришел в себя, а не собирать всю стаю.   
  
В конце фразы Стайлза перекосило от злости. Во рту собралась слюна, и он сплюнул, а потом удивленно посмотрел на землю. Не слюна – кровь. Стайлз коснулся губ и почувствовал, как по подбородку течет. Эрика зарычала и тряхнула головой, оставаясь на месте. Видимо не хотела нарушать приказ.  
  
Стайлз облизал языком зубы и усмехнулся. Три ребра с левой стороны у него точно сломаны, насчет правой он делать выводы не решался, поскольку вообще почти ничего не чувствовал. Стайлз посмотрел на свою дрожащую ладонь, сжал и разжал пальцы несколько раз, а потом взглянул на Скотта, начавшего ему объяснять:  
  
– Ты совсем взбесился. Спарринг закончился почти сразу. Мне пришлось перекинуться в бета-релиз, чтобы отбиться от тебя и не покалечить. Но ты не успокаивался, – Скотт выпучил глаза и помотал головой. – Стайлз, ты как свихнулся! Ты мне чуть горло не выдрал! Слава богу, подоспели остальные, и нам хоть как-то удалось привести тебя в чувство. Хотя Лидию ты почти достал, и за это…  
  
– Ты думаешь, что привел меня в чувство? – тихо перебил его Стайлз, понимая, что глаза меняют цвет, и широко улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на скатившуюся каплю крови из уголка рта. – Я бы продолжил, если бы мог встать. Ни черта не изменилось.  
  
Скотт отшатнулся от него, как от прокаженного, на его лице не осталось и следа того волнения, с которым он рассказывал Стайлзу о случившемся. Потом он достал телефон и набрал чей-то номер.   
  
– Кому ты звонишь? – напрягся Стайлз, вспомнив об охотниках. Обычно в таких ситуациях бет убивают, чтобы обезопасить всех, чтобы сохранить чистоту крови, чтобы охотники не объявили войну абсолютно всем оборотням. А сейчас Скотт мог бы его сдать, следуя своему курсу «лучшего». Теперь Стайлз с легкостью допускал подобную мысль. И от этого хотелось завыть.  
  
– Дерек, это Скотт, – произнес нарочито спокойным тоном Скотт, глядя на закатившего глаза Стайлза. – Ты знаешь, где находится обрыв за городом? Да, в лесу. Да. Хорошо.   
  
Скотт прервал звонок, запихнул телефон в карман и обеспокоенно взглянул на Лидию. Та по-прежнему стояла и не шевелилась, но явно пришла в себя.   
  
– Блеск, – прошептал Стайлз и опустил голову, прислушиваясь к себе и оглядывая залитую кровью грудь и бок. Все стало только хуже. Если до этого спарринга он еще хоть как-то себя контролировал, то теперь все тело дрожало от желания убить. Лучше бы Скотт не объяснял. Стайлз исподлобья окинул всех пристальным взглядом, представляя, как он плавно скользнет сначала к Эллисон, выбьет у нее арбалет и откинет ее в сторону. Здесь на него обязательно накинется Скотт, но можно будет уклониться и кинуться к Эрике, заваливая ее на землю спиной и вспарывая живот. Потом останется только Лидия, но с ней требуется лишь довершить начатое. Стайлз охнул, сообразив, о чем размышляет, и застонал, сильно зажмурившись. Это ведь его друзья! Он не должен даже думать о таком! Стайлз скривился и зарычал, пытаясь вложить все лишнее, все, что разъедает изнутри. Но вышло только хуже. Скотт и остальные отошли от него подальше.   
  
В лесу стояла неестественная тишина, пока с дороги не донесся рев спортивной тачки. Стайлз еще раз сплюнул розоватую слюну и осторожно вздохнул, стараясь не травмировать лишний раз ребра.   
  
Послышались шаги и знакомые запахи стаи. Всем составом прибыли. Стайлз повернул голову в сторону звука, как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек первым вышел на маленькую полянку перед обрывом.   
  
– Какого черта? – от одного его полного злости голоса у Стайлза внутри все задрожало. Да. Черт возьми, да. Альфа. Его альфа здесь. С ним. Рядом.  
  
– Стайлз захотел спарринг, – Скотт расправил плечи и шагнул Дереку навстречу. Тот взглянул на Стайлза и скрипнул зубами.  
  
– Убери, – сказал он Стайлзу, но, не добившись никакой реакции, рявкнул так, что вздрогнула подошедшая ближе Эрика: – Я сказал,  _убери_!   
  
Стайлз хрипло рассмеялся, сообразив, что Дерек имеет в виду глаза, и приподнял верхнюю губу, обнажая клыки. Он провоцировал, давал выход накопившейся агрессии и ни на йоту не боялся ни за свою жизнь, ни за окружающих. Дерек не позволит ему наделать глупостей. Это знание опьяняло.  
  
Дерек шагнул в его сторону и зарычал, сверкая красными глазами. Стайлз охнул, по телу пробежала дрожь, и его тут же бросило в жар. Кожа стала липкой от пота, с виска скатилась капля, и он вытер лицо руками, не обращая внимания на прилипшие к ладоням крошки земли и ярко-желтый лист. Стайлз ошалело улыбнулся и облизал сухие губы.   
  
– Почему он в таком состоянии? – Дерек развернулся к Скотту и хмуро на него уставился.   
  
– Я сам… – начал было Стайлз, но заткнулся под яростным взглядом.  
  
– Тренировочный спарринг вышел из-под контроля, пришлось вмешаться остальным членам стаи, – официальным тоном ответил Скотт.   
  
– Почему этот спарринг вообще состоялся?  
  
– Потому что…  
  
В этот раз Стайлз все же влез и не дал Скотту закончить какую-нибудь вежливую фразу, которая сгладила бы наказание:  
  
– Я хотел проверить, справится ли он со мной, если я уйду от тебя.  
  
Джексон рядом громко выругался, взъерошил волосы и покачал головой, словно не верил своим ушам. Айзек молча смотрел себе под ноги и делал вид, что происходящее его совершенно не касается.  
  
Дерек обернулся к Стайлзу и каким-то уж очень спокойным голосом спросил:  
  
– Проверил?  
  
– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз, глядя ему в глаза.   
  
– И?  
  
– Не-а, не катит.  
  
– Отчего же? – с деланным беспокойством спросил Дерек, прищурившись.   
  
– Слишком мягкий, – прищурился в ответ Стайлз, а затем облизал рот и вздохнул. – Не то.  
  
Дерек покивал якобы понимающе, а потом в два шага оказался рядом, вздернул на ноги, не обратив внимания на жалобный стон, и пихнул прямо Джексону в руки.   
  
– Мы это еще обязательно обсудим, – пообещал он, затем окинул взглядом стаю Скотта и посмотрел на него самого: – Есть к нам какие-то претензии?   
  
– Нет, – нахмурился Скотт.  
  
Дерек кивнул и пошел следом за своими бетами, оттаскивавшими Стайлза к машине.   
  
  
– Ты просто чокнутый, – зашептал Джексон Стайлзу в ухо, когда они подошли к Камаро и стали ждать приближающегося к ним Дерека. – Псих. Ебанутый псих.  
  
– Ты так щедр сегодня на комплементы, – с удивлением сказал Стайлз и подмигнул ему: – Видимо, тебя так возбудил мой вид?   
  
– Стоит – хоть шляпу вешай, – огрызнулся Джексон и отошел в сторону, когда Дерек оказался в нескольких шагах.  
  
Стайлз, признаться честно, ждал, что его сейчас приложат лицом об землю или об дерево, потом хорошенько отобьют все, что не отбили. Ну, или просто-напросто грохнут и прикопают где-нибудь под кустиком аконита, благо в этой местности его росло достаточно. Но Дерек отодвинул Стайлза в сторону, открыл дверь, поднял сидение и знаком приказал Айзеку и Джексону лезть назад. Те не посмели ослушаться. Сейчас-то особенно. От Дерека так сильно несло агрессией, что хотелось сжаться в клубок и забиться в угол.  
  
– Я спереди? Ого, Стайлз сегодня счастливчик! – натянуто улыбнулся Стайлз, бережно касаясь ребер.   
  
Дерек ничего не сказал, сел за руль и дождался, пока Стайлз устроится на своем месте. Затем резко сдал назад и, развернувшись, поехал в сторону шоссе. До дома отсюда было минут десять, если ехать с допустимой скоростью, но Дерек явно пренебрегал дорожными знаками.   
  
В салоне повисло напряженное молчание, и было слышно только недовольное сопение с заднего сидения: Джексону с Айзеком там оказалось тесновато. Дерек оглянулся на них и бросил хмурый взгляд на Стайлза. Тот приготовился к выволочке, но Дерек его удивил – положил ладонь Стайлзу на колено, сбросил скорость и уставился на дорогу. Стайлз почувствовал, как боль отступает.  
  
– Ты?.. – он уставился на Дерека во все глаза. – Ты что… лечишь меня?   
  
– Нет. Вытягиваю боль.  
  
– Э-э-э-э, зачем?   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него и зло усмехнулся:  
  
– Чтобы у тебя, конечно же, ничего не болело.   
  
– О’кей, – медленно кивнул Стайлз. – Почему?  
  
– Потому что, когда затянутся твои раны, оставленные другим альфой, я покажу тебе  _настоящую_ боль, – оскалился Дерек и прибавил скорость, четко входя в плавный поворот.   
  
Стайлз расслабленно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим коротким ощущением заботы. Ничего нового его не ждало, и это было даже хорошо. К боли он уже начал привыкать, как и подобает ебанутому бете с адовым контролем инстинктов.   
  
Ярость ненадолго исчезла, но должна была вот-вот появиться вновь. Как маленький кораблик, временно скрывшийся из виду за огромными волнами.   
  


***

  
Дерек задумчиво размешивал сахар в кружке кофе. Его локти лежали на столешнице, а голова была опущена. Стайлз немного помялся у входа в кухонную зону, опасливо поглядывая на Дерека, но потом жажда все же пересилила. Он подошел к раковине, взял кружку и налил себе попить.   
  
На крыльце послышался смех и голоса – Джексон с Айзеком вернулись со своей утренней пробежки. Входная дверь открылась, и первым вошел раскрасневшийся Айзек. Точнее ввалился, потому что Джексон пихнул его в спину.  
  
– Кретин, – беззлобно огрызнулся Айзек, пригладил волосы и, кивнув обернувшемуся на их возню Стайлзу, быстро взбежал на второй этаж. – Душ мой!   
  
Джексон фыркнул, размял шею и встряхнул руками. Закрыл дверь и направился к холодильнику.   
  
– Привет, – поздоровался он со Стайлзом и Дереком, который даже голову не поднял, чтобы посмотреть на своих бет. Он в последние несколько дней вообще казался до странного тихим и угрожающим. Все инстинкты вопили, что к нему опасно подходить, и на других бет это действовало. Но только не на Стайлза. Поэтому он снова наполнил кружку холодной водой и плюхнулся на стул рядом с Дереком, пихнув того локтем. Вот это уже было случайно.   
  
– Дерек сегодня злой, – как ни в чем не бывало поведал Джексону Стайлз и опасливо покосился в сторону Дерека. – Совсем неразговорчивый.   
  
Джексон непонимающе нахмурился и посмотрел на Стайлза, как на смертника. Достал из холодильника сок и отпил прямо из упаковки. Потом привалился к раковине и вздохнул.  
  
– Пойдешь с нами? – спросил он у Стайлза: видимо для того, чтобы увести разговор в мирное русло.  
  
– Куда?  
  
– На вечеринку, про которую рассказывала Эрика.  
  
– К дружкам Гринберга, что ли? – нахмурился Стайлз, вспоминая вчерашний день. Увы, память подкинула только вечер и ночь. Стайлз днем опять начал срываться и сам ушел в подвал, чтобы выпустить пар. Ему показалось, что он нащупал тот хлипкий баланс, и контроль при должных тренировках мог улучшиться. Но инстинкты заставили подняться, а там он наткнулся на Дерека, и тот запихнул его обратно в подвал, провел отличную тренировку и трахнул.   
  
У Стайлза на руках выступили мурашки от воспоминаний. Вчера он почти отбился. Он всегда пытался отбиться, вырваться. После первых четырех раз Дерек не позволял ему растягивать себя. Он просто наваливался сверху и брал, а Стайлз кончал, наверное, от ужаса, смешанного с возбуждением. Дерек не выглядел довольным после их секса. А теперь это точно был секс, потому что Стайлзу даже хотелось этого, и он чувствовал, что эмоции взаимны. Особенно после взбучки, которую Дерек устроил Стайлзу за его спарринг со Скоттом. С того дня прошло полтора месяца, из которых Стайлз больше четырех недель жил в доме.   
  
От привычной глухой ненависти к Дереку осталась только тень. При его виде не хотелось отвернуться или скорее сбежать в другое помещение, а еще лучше – на другую планету. Стайлз не мог ни с кем поговорить о том, что с ним происходит, а интернет на его запросы выдавал не ту информацию. Если вначале он не знал, зачем Дерек с ним так поступает, почему так себя ведет, то постепенно начинал понимать. Если кого и надо было ненавидеть посильнее, чем Дерека, то свою собственную неуправляемость. Потому что чем больше Дерек подминал его под себя, чем сильнее сила альфы вышибала неповиновение, тем лучше становилось самому Стайлзу. Дерек когда-то давно назвал это лекарством и оказался прав. Жаль, конечно, что таблеток против кровожадности для оборотней еще не изобрели. Он бы лучше курс пропил, чем так.  
  
– Не-а, – Стайлз вынырнул из размышлений и покачал головой. – Не хочу. У меня завтра тест.   
  
Дерек повернул голову в его сторону и нахмурился. Лицо исказилось злобой, но не той, что нравилась Стайлзу. От этой эмоции несло болезнью, кислинкой.   
  
– Сходи, проветрись, – сказал Дерек и усмехнулся, сделав вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.   
  
– Не хочу, – улыбнулся Стайлз и прищурился: – Заставишь?  
  
– Вот еще.   
  
Дерек отпил из своей кружки, отвернулся и уставился в окно, где поднявшийся ветер шевелил ветви растущего неподалеку кустарника. А потом неожиданно напрягся и развернулся к стоявшему у него за спиной Джексону.  
  
– Эрика? – уточнил он нарочито ровным тоном.   
  
– Да, – кивнул Джексон. А Стайлз застонал и закрыл лицо рукой. Ну что за идиот? Так спалиться! А ведь все Джексона прикрывали!  
  
– Эрика из стаи МакКола?   
  
– Да, – уже менее уверенно ответил Джексон.  
  
– Ты не идешь, – качнул головой Дерек и встал.  
  
– Но!.. Дерек! – Джексон поставил сок на стол и непонимающе развел руками. – Это всего лишь вечеринка! Мы можем тусоваться с другими стаями. Раньше таких проблем не возникало…  
  
– Раньше тебе не выносили предупреждения после изнасилования! – рявкнул Дерек, опасно нависнув над Джексоном.   
  
– Мы общаемся, – медленно выговорил тот, опуская глаза. – Она мне свой номер телефона дала.   
  
– А мне плевать, что она… Что? Общаетесь? – тихо спросил Дерек, и Стайлз тут же сполз со стула и втиснулся между ними.   
  
– Да, – ответил Джексон.  
  
– И как долго? – тем же тоном поинтересовался Дерек, отпихнув Стайлза подальше, но тот вернулся на прежнее место.  
  
– Через пару недель после того полнолуния мы встретились…  _случайно,_  в супермаркете… Я извинился.  
  
Дерек сжал пальцы в кулаки, напрягся всем телом, вмиг становясь будто каменным, и зарычал. Джексон шарахнулся в сторону, Стайлз его загородил и выставил руки перед Дереком, пытаясь его задержать. По лестнице кубарем скатился мокрый Айзек в одних трусах, липнущих к телу, и непонимающе уставился на них троих.   
  
– Уведи Джексона, – кивнул ему Стайлз и почувствовал, как плечо резануло острой болью. Он обернулся и удивленно уставился на свою распоротую рубашку. В прорезях заблестела кровь, и пара капель упала на белую напольную плитку.   
  
– С дороги, – низко рыкнул Дерек, с силой отпихивая Стайлза в сторону. Перед глазами на пару мгновений потемнело от удара головой об стену, а потом зрение стало очень четким, как всегда случалось при обращении.   
  
Стайлз рванул со своего места и снес Дерека к дивану, навалившись на него всем телом. Из горла вырвался рассерженный рык, когти впились в чужие предплечья, ноздри защекотал сладкий и пугающий запах крови альфы. По-хорошему ему надо было остановиться, отползти в сторону и показать покорность, чтобы не вызвать гнев уже на себя, но у Стайлза слетели тормоза, как всегда и случалось при драке. Он наклонился к лицу Дерека и низко зарычал в опасной близости от незащищенного горла.   
  
Вдруг его подхватили под мышки и оттащили в сторону. Стайлз попробовал вырваться, но Айзек с Джексоном держали его сильно. Уже полностью обращенные, они оба рычали на него и просили взять себя в руки. Стайлз снова резко дернулся и застыл, наблюдая за тем, как медленно поднимается с пола Дерек. Лицо его уже не походило на человеческое, оно было искажено бета-релизом. У Стайлза участился пульс, и он начал оседать на пол от направленной на него силы: будто огромная глыба льда опустилась сверху. Ее тяжесть давила, ее холод прижигал кожу. Стайлз закричал и упал на пол. Его больше никто не держал. Он попробовал отползти в сторону, но не смог даже пошевелиться.   
  
– Еще раз, – четко произнес Дерек, наклонившись к нему и сжав пальцами шею сзади. – Еще раз ты позволишь себе такое, и я тебя порву.   
  
Стайлз уперся лбом в холодный пол, чувствуя, как от обдавшего тело жара выступил пот, капля скатилась по виску на скулу и сорвалась вниз. В голове шумело, уши заложило, а сердце колотилось, как под адреналином. А потом все разом исчезло. Дерек встал и вышел на улицу.   
  
– Черт, – выдохнул Стайлз, закашлялся и утер брызнувшие слезы. Воздух показался очень сладким, и только теперь он понял, что все это время не дышал.   
  
– Ты как? – Джексон присел рядом и осторожно дотронулся до его плеча.   
  
– Как в сказке, – хриплым голосом отозвался Стайлз.  
  
– Пиздец! – выругался Айзек, развернулся и поднялся по лестнице. Ни для кого не было секретом, насколько сильно его выматывала такая атмосфера в стае. – Сумасшедший дом.   
  
– Тебе не надо было влезать, – тихо сказал Джексон, когда наверху хлопнула дверь ванной.  
  
Стайлз перекатился на спину и пытался отдышаться. Он взглянул на Джексона и усмехнулся, заметив немного сконфуженное выражение лица.   
  
– Пожалуйста, – хмыкнул Стайлз.   
  
– Я не говорил «спасибо», – Джексон тут же напустил на себя высокомерный вид, будто произошедшее его совсем не волновало.   
  
– Да-да, всегда к твоим услугам.   
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Да хватит благодарностей, я же всего лишь буфер в этой стае.  
  
– Ой блядь, иди нахуй, – Джексон скривился, встал с колен и направился в сторону выхода. Стайлз заржал и сел, с силой растирая лицо. Краем уха он услышал тихие голоса, доносящиеся с улицы. Видимо, Дерек стоял на крыльце. Правда, теперь он бы не стал срываться.   
  
Стайлз поднялся, с неудовольствием бросил взгляд на свои дрожащие колени и, шатнувшись к ближайшей стенке, пошел в сторону своей кружки с водой. Сел за стол, выпил воду почти залпом, сложил руки на столе и положил на них голову, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Мышцы дрожали, как бывало после слишком интенсивной тренировки в зале, когда Стайлз еще был человеком. Тогда хотелось лечь и ненадолго сдохнуть, но это была приятная слабость. И теперь ощущения не вызывали дискомфорта: Стайлз облизал губы и расслабленно вздохнул, чувствуя небывалую легкость. Дерек очень глубоко загнал его агрессию. Похожее состояние у Стайлза было после их первого раза.   
  
Наверное, он вырубился ненадолго, а теперь очнулся, вздрогнув, будто его водой окатили. Дерек, достав из холодильника лед и газировку, бросил в сторону Стайлза подозрительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал.   
  
Стайлз вытер рот, зачесал пальцами волосы назад и сел прямо.   
  
– Бесполезно, – сказал он первое, что пришло в голову.   
  
– Что бесполезно? – произнес Дерек с таким видом, будто никакой стычки и вовсе не было.  
  
– Запрещать Джексону видеться с Лидией, – Стайлз посмотрел на него и подождал какой-то реакции, но Дерек взял стакан с полки, налил воду и положил пару кубиков льда, затем все убрал и отпил газировку с таким видом, будто не собирался продолжать разговор. Стайлз недовольно поджал губы и громко выдохнул носом. – Она уже не против. У них сейчас что-то вроде конфетно-букетного периода. Джексон перед Лидией стелется по-всякому. Ей это льстит.  
  
Дерек молча посмотрел на него и сделал еще пару глотков. Кубики льда стукнулись о стеклянные стенки стакана, и Стайлз рефлекторно облизнулся. Ему тоже хотелось пить. В горло как песка насыпали.  
  
– Все знали, кроме меня? – наконец спросил Дерек.   
  
– Нет, Скотт еще не в курсе, – ответил Стайлз, с жадностью глядя на воду в его стакане, и неловко повел плечами. Руки словно налились свинцом и стали неподъемными, а ноги гудели, как от долгого бега. Но едва ли Стайлз замечал это. – Знаешь, он из тех чокнутых чуваков, которые делят мир на «правильно» и «неправильно».   
  
Дерек нахмурился, явно не сообразив, что он имеет в виду. Стайлз сглотнул и решил пояснить:  
  
– Скотт хороший, но он мерит всех по общепринятым стандартам поведения… м-м-м, ну, например, ситуация с Лидией. Джексон сделал Лидии плохо, и по меркам Скотта у них двоих никогда ничего хорошего не выйдет.   
  
– Джексон ее насильно поимел, – кивнул Дерек, насмешливо глядя на Стайлза. Тот вмиг растерял весь свой спокойный настрой и ответил совершенно серьезным тоном:  
  
– Это да. Но почему все решили, что Лидия не сможет его простить? Джексон же сорвался в полнолуние. Он потерял над собой контроль и рванул туда, куда его тянуло. Ты знал, что он пытался за ней приударить еще до изнасилования?   
  
Дерек напрягся:  
  
– Мне плевать. Но здесь я согласен с МакКолом. Ничего у них не выйдет.   
  
– Я думаю иначе, – Стайлз инстинктивно приподнял подбородок, выставляя напоказ голую шею, и прищурился, смотря на Дерека, внимательно следя за его реакцией.   
  
– Ты ошибаешься, – нарочито спокойно возразил он, словно специально не прерывая зрительного контакта. – Такое не прощается.   
  
– Откуда ты можешь знать – прощается такое или нет? – усмехнулся Стайлз. Его пульс подскочил, тело окатило волной предвкушения, а во рту пересохло. Дерек смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом протянул свой стакан. Стайлз слегка дрожащей рукой взял его и осушил одним глотком, оставив лед таять.   
  
– Более чем уверен.  
  
Стайлз поставил стакан на стол и отвернулся. Ему на какой-то момент показалось, что они уже говорят не о Лидии и Джексоне.   
  
– Джексон от нее не отстанет, как бы ты ему не запрещал. Это биология, законы природы, любовь – называй, как хочешь. Если ты продолжишь ему запрещать, он уйдет. Рано или поздно они будут в одной стае.   
  
Дерек ничего не ответил и прошел мимо него, спустился в подвал и обратился. Стайлз почувствовал, как едва уловимо поменялся воздух в доме, как появилось приглушенное ощущение силы, хищника. Дерек специально показывал, где он и что делает, чтобы никто к нему не лез. А Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что на него это действует как приглашение. До зубовного скрежета захотелось спуститься в подвал и… Он не знал, для чего ему это было нужно. Принимал как факт.  
  
Стайлз посидел еще немного за столом, покрутил в пальцах стакан и решился. Дерек отреагировал на его появление рассерженным рычанием, но перекинулся обратно в человека.   
  
– Вали отсюда! Блядь, какого хрена ты вообще из дома не вылезаешь? Раньше тебя не затащить было, а теперь… – Дерек оборвал себя и досадливо поджал губы.   
  
Стайлз спустился с последних ступенек и понял, чего хочет. Он подошел к Дереку, схватил его за футболку и притянул к себе, накрывая его рот своим.   
  
Сердце, кажется, остановилось от страха, в ушах появился противный звон, а в голове стало ужасающе пусто. Ни одной мысли о правильности или неправильности происходящего, о том, что с ним сделает Дерек, когда придет в себя от его наглости, о том, каково будет ему самому. Стайлз положил ладонь на его шею сзади и углубил поцелуй, почти не осознавая, что ему отвечают. Губы у Дерека не были мягкими, как у девушек, с которыми приходилось целоваться Стайлзу, и нежность тоже была другая, но неясный жар растекся в груди, и разум совсем помутнел. Дерек прихватил его верхнюю губу, потом скользнул своим языком по его и ласкающе коснулся неба. Стайлз тихонько застонал и нахмурился, чувствуя, как Дерек пытается отстраниться. Он прильнул к нему сильнее и уже двумя руками обвил шею. Но Дерек все же выпутался из его объятий и отошел, облизывая покрасневшие губы. Стайлз ошалело огляделся по сторонам, словно осознавая, что с ними произошло, развернулся и спокойно поднялся по лестнице, закрыл дверь в подвал и, не спеша, вышел из дома.   
  
Прохладный ветер ударил в лицо, тело окатило дрожью, и на него обрушились разом сотни мыслей. Стайлз прислонился к перилам, закрыл лицо руками, ощущая странное, дикое чувство стыда. Он не должен был этого делать. Ему по всем «правилам Скотта» не должно было этого хотеться. Это ненормально.   
  
– Стайлз? – позвал его вышедший следом Айзек. В его голосе звучало беспокойство, и Стайлзу следовало радоваться, что за него волнуются, но в голове начали всплывать двусмысленные жесты и взгляды, брошенные Айзеком в сторону Дерека, и вместо благодарности появилось глухое раздражение.   
  
– Я в порядке.   
  
– Точно?   
  
– Да! – Стайлз недовольно взглянул на него. Айзек поднял руки, показывая, что он не имел в виду ничего такого, и ушел обратно в дом.   
  
Ветер снова ударил в лицо, пробрался под футболку и рубашку, но Стайлзу все еще было жарко. Сердце гулко стучало в груди, а губы горели так сильно, словно их продолжали целовать.

***

  
  
После полнолуния прошла неделя. Стайлз начинал беситься все больше и больше, но Дерек усмирял его стандартными методами и больше к нему и пальцем не прикасался после поцелуя в подвале. Будто Стайлз был прокаженным. Зато иногда он ловил на себе взгляды Дерека, чувствовал, как они жгли затылок и между лопаток, как заставляли ерзать сильнее или облизывать губы. Но Стайлз только пару раз отвечал вопросительным взглядом. Играть в гляделки Дерек не любил и почти сразу со скучающим видом отворачивался: отчитывал Джексона или спрашивал что-то у Айзека или трепал его по волосам, заставляя Стайлза кусать губы и щеки, царапать ладони в приступе необъяснимой ревности.  
  
Дерек не был спокойным и сдержанным, его контроль все чаще давал сбои, и доставалось всем вокруг. Стайлз же мучился от кошмаров. Но там он больше никого не рвал, не пил ничью кровь. Стайлз в этих снах изгибался, тонул в поцелуях и захлебывался в стонах. А еще за последние пару недель он несколько раз растягивал себя, представляя, что это с ним делает Дерек. Утренние стояки вернулись вместе с темной, жгучей яростью и до обидного неприятным предположением, что Дерек его больше не хочет.   
  
Чтобы привести себя в чувство, Стайлз в мельчайших деталях вспоминал первое изнасилование. Это было именно оно. И Дерек с ним в тот раз был совершенно другим. Он был последним мудаком, кретином и ублюдком. От такого Дерека Стайлз когда-то блевал половину ночи, обнимаясь с унитазом, а потом мучился бессонницей. Но что-то изменилось, сломалось в Стайлзе. Какая-то деталь вышла из строя. Или, наоборот, встала на место? Стайлз ясно осознавал, что никогда не простит Дерека за то, что тот сделал, но. Это гребанное «но» расшибало в пух и прах все разумные доводы. Когда Дерек его трахал, он выпускал свою силу и давал Стайлзу то, что было нужно больше всего – спокойствие и контроль над собой. Так было раньше, а теперь ему оказалось мало этого спокойствия, нужен был весь Дерек. Стайлз хотел его. И тот это прекрасно знал. Сука.  
  
– Эй, вставай, – Стайлз потряс за плечо спящего Дерека, и огляделся. Он уже бывал в его комнате раньше, но как-то не обращал внимания на обстановку, а теперь ему хотелось запомнить как можно больше деталей. Словно он видел это все в последний раз. Ересь какая.   
  
Дерек вздрогнул, перевернулся на спину, нахмурился и облизал слипшиеся после сна губы.   
  
– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – хрипло спросил он и подслеповато сощурился.   
  
Стайлз кинул ему на грудь тюбик со смазкой, стащил футболку через голову, бросил ее на пол и взялся за штаны, но замер, расстегнув ширинку.   
  
– Мне надо. Ты что-то затянул.   
  
Дерек смотрел на него несколько мгновений.  
  
– Ты охуел? – в его голосе звучало искреннее удивление.  
  
– Типа того, – скривился Стайлз и покачал головой, чувствуя, как вылезшие клыки царапают нижнюю губу.  
  
– Убирайся отсюда, – посоветовал ему Дерек.   
  
– Почему? Разве не ты мне говорил, чтобы я воспринимал это как лекарство? Так вот, я пришел за новой порцией.   
  
Дерек хрипло рассмеялся, провел языком по зубам и сел, приваливаясь к стене спиной. Взял смазку, покрутил ее в руках с задумчивым видом и посмотрел на Стайлза, снова щурясь.   
  
– Тогда сделай все сам.   
  
Стайлз стушевался, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и поежился. У Дерека в комнате было открыто окно, и внутрь задувал холодный утренний ветер.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Тебе же понравилось быть сверху? – насмешливо произнес Дерек, видимо, решив, что Стайлз сдаст назад и уберется восвояси. Но он не доставил Дереку такого удовольствия. Стайлз силой воли убрал клыки, ощущая, как взмокли подмышки и ладони, избавился от штанов и трусов и, откинув одеяло, забрался на кровать.   
  
Дерек больше не улыбался. Он смотрел на него недоверчиво, но заинтересованно.   
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я отсосал? – подрагивающим от волнения голосом спросил Стайлз, стягивая с Дерека трусы.   
  
– Если сможешь, – тихо ответил тот и с угрозой добавил: – И только попробуй выпустить клыки. Ты – не жилец.   
  
Стайлз нервно хихикнул, облизал губы и опустил взгляд. К такому он совершенно точно не был готов. Стайлз взял его член в руку и провел по всей длине, потом еще раз, а затем другой рукой взялся за яички. Член дернулся и начал набухать. Чем больше Стайлз ласкал его руками, тем больше он становился. Дерек лежал молча и не предпринимал никаких попыток направить Стайлза или поторопить. Он внимательно смотрел за его действиями и понемногу выпускал силу альфы.   
  
– Он огромен, блин, – бездумно произнес Стайлз, склонившись над пахом Дерека, и лизнул головку раз, другой, потом взял в рот и слегка пососал. Ощущения были странные, и на вкус Дерек оказался _странным_. Но ожидаемой брезгливости не возникло. Стайлз обхватил член рукой, поддерживая, и принялся неумело сосать. Губы почти сразу устали, дыхания совершенно не хватило, и спустя пару минут он отодвинулся, чтобы отдышаться, и поднял взгляд.   
  
Дерек упирался затылком в стену, его глаза были сильно зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт. Он хмурился и тихонько дышал, словно боялся спугнуть. Стайлз, зачарованно на него глядя, наклонился и снова взял в рот крупную теперь головку, облизал ее и слегка ввинтился языком в дырочку. Дерек открыл глаза, встретил его взгляд и, грубо схватив за волосы, потянул наверх, к себе, впился в губы злым поцелуем и стиснул в объятиях.   
  
Стайлз задрожал от захлестнувшего чувства эйфории. Дерек водил по его спине, бокам и бедрам руками, посасывал его язык и губы, а сердце стучало чуть ли не быстрей, чем у самого Стайлза. И последнее заводило намного сильней, чем уверенные ласки. Дерек оторвался от его рта и начал покрывать поцелуями подбородок, подставленную шею. Стайлз сорвано дышал, жмурился и слепо шарил ладонями по широким плечам, накаченной груди. Между его ягодиц скользнули пальцы, и он уже приготовился к проникновению, но ничего не случилось. Дерек только помассировал дырочку и осторожно взял в горсть мошонку. Стайлз охнул, впился пальцами в его плечи и, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, ткнулся губами в колючую щеку. Дерек повернул голову в его сторону и увлек в новый поцелуй.   
  
– Подожди, – он оторвался от Стайлза и сдвинулся вбок, меняя их местами. – Вот так.   
  
Дерек с силой провел руками по его груди, бокам, надавил на горло, слегка придушив, и наклонился, оставил поцелуями влажный след от одного соска к другому. Стайлз запустил руки в его волосы и с силой сжал, дурея от происходящего. Когда он шел к Дереку, то никак не мог подумать, что все закончится именно так. Стайлз просчитал разные варианты: где его  _не ласково_ трахают, где выставляют за дверь, где избивают, где рычат и спускают с лестницы. Но он никак не ожидал, что Дерек будет с ним таким. В его движениях сквозила прежняя, привычная уже грубость и резкость, но перемежалось это с неожиданной нежностью. От испытываемых эмоций все тело горело, член стоял крепко, и, может быть… Стайлз зажмурился, просунул руку и сжал свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени от одной только мысли, что Дерек его потрогает там, подрочит.   
  
– Без рук, – Дерек отвел его ладонь в сторону и потерся стояком о бедро Стайлза. – Как всегда.   
  
– Ага, – кивнул тот, раздраженный, что ему не позволяли к себе прикоснуться, и добавил: – Это не секс, я помню.   
  
– Именно, – с небольшой заминкой ответил Дерек, затем потянулся к смазке и выдавил ее на ладонь. Размазал по своему члену, потрогал уже подготовленную дырку и, раздвинув ноги Стайлза пошире, начал вставлять.   
  
Стайлз замычал, впился когтями Дереку в предплечья и стиснул зубы. Расслабиться полностью не получалось, член входил осторожно и медленно, как не было еще ни разу. Стайлз бросил на Дерека взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц и понял, что тот внимательно на него смотрит, следит за выражением лица, прислушивается к дыханию и впитывает в себя его эмоции.   
  
И что-то окончательно надломилось внутри. Где-то лопнула катушка, наматывающая терпение, силу воли и рассудок. Стайлз подмахнул бедрами, член вошел почти до конца, Дерек резко выдохнул, и перед глазами на пару мгновений потемнело. Стайлз отключился, как во время спарринга со Скоттом. Только сейчас ему не позволили скрыться в сознании, выпустить, как тогда, наружу все темное и довериться своим инстинктам. Дерек рычал, втрахивал его в кровать и удерживал, не оставлял даже шанса потом  _не вспомнить_ , что с ним происходило. На Стайлза обрушились запахи, звуки, ощущения и такой ядерный коктейль из чувств, что он начал задыхаться.   
  
Пощечина сильно обожгла щеку, и Стайлз на рефлексах чуть не укусил Дерека за руку.   
  
– Не отключайся! – рявкнул тот, до синяков сжал его бедра и продолжил трахать в быстром темпе. Стайлз стонал, рычал и срывался на крик при особо сильных толчках. А Дереку все это нравилось. Стайлз захлебывался в его эмоциях и впервые за долгие месяцы совершенно ясно понял, насколько они друг на друге завязаны.  
  
Альфа бесновался. Он подминал сущность Стайлза под себя, давил, показывал всю свою силу, совершенно не сдерживаясь. Дерек полностью опускал стены контроля и будто отправлял альфу на прогулку. И Стайлз вдруг осознал, что его учат делать так же. Не позволять инстинктам брать верх, но и не забивать их в дальний угол сознания, чтобы ярость копилась до тех пор, пока все собой не затмит. Стайлз попробовал себя отпустить и…  
  
– Рано! – прорычал Дерек, перехватил взгляд Стайлза и, словно не сдержавшись, наклонился и сорвал с его губ быстрый поцелуй.   
  
Они оба были мокрыми от пота, ветер, раздувавший занавеску, не ощущался вовсе. Стайлзу было душно и безумно жарко, а с члена текло, пачкая напрягшийся живот. Сколько это продолжалось, он не знал. Они дважды сменили позу, а потом Дерек взял его член и начал дрочить ему в такт точкам. Стайлз, не выдержав, кончил и сжал задницу так сильно, насколько смог. Дерек рыкнул сквозь зубы и спустил прямо внутрь, продолжив толкаться по инерции.

Весь день они не вылезали из кровати. Перебежки от комнаты до кухни и от комнаты до туалета – не в счет. Стайлз чувствовал себя затраханным и удовлетворенным, ни о какой агрессии даже мыслей не было. Впрочем, мыслей вообще не было. Даже встреченные на кухне Айзек с Джексоном не сумели нарушить этого блаженного состояния всеобщего  _похуя_. Дерек заездил его чуть больше, чем полностью, и первым вырубился после последнего раза. Стайлз удобно устроился у него под боком и заснул, испытывая щекочущее нервы чувство собственной значимости. Как будто он наконец нашел свое место. Не как подстилка Дерека, конечно. А как его бета и партнер.   
  
Стайлз вписался туда, где его никогда больше не обидят.   
  


***

  
  
Утро встретило его холодной постелью и безразличным Дереком.   
  
– Сегодня я твой джинн и исполню твое заветное желание, – сказал он с ухмылкой. – Ты свободен. Можешь искать новую стаю.   
  


***

  
  
Дерек сплюнул зубную пасту в раковину, набрал в ладонь воды и прополоскал рот. Поставил зубную щетку в стакан и окинул мрачный взглядом батарею из бутылочек, шампуней, масок и гелей для всего, чего только можно. Раньше у них в ванной стояло три-четыре шампуня и один гель для душа, принадлежавший Джексону. Тот, конечно, истерил, что Айзек с Дереком им пользуются, но сделать ничего не мог, а запах был очень даже неплохой. Теперь же Дерек купил себе свой гель и ставил его с краю ото всех, чтобы по ошибке не схватить чужой. Как-то раз после полного обращения он имел счастье перепутать бутылки и благоухал потом клубникой со сливками. Джексон тогда едва сдерживался, чтобы не заржать, оказываясь с ним в одном помещении.   
  
А все из-за Лидии, которая теперь входила в стаю.   
  
Снизу донесся резкий звук блендера. Дерек плеснул водой в лицо и вытерся полотенцем, затем вышел из ванной и спустился на первый этаж, с любопытством принюхиваясь к наполнившим гостиную и кухню запахам.   
  
– Доброе утро, – бодро поздоровалась Лидия, не отрывая взгляда от блендера, смешивающего что-то красных оттенков. По виду – вроде бы ягоды. Да и пустые прозрачные коробочки были явно из-под ягод. Дерек не стал присматриваться.  
  
– Угу, – кивнул он и сел за стол, наблюдая за ее отточенными движениями. Лидия деловито приподняла крышку, посмотрела на неоднородную массу, закрыла и снова нажала на кнопку.   
  
– Извиниться не хочешь? – спросила Лидия, когда выключила блендер и разлила содержимое по двум высоким стаканам. Раньше у них таких не было. Как и многого другого, впрочем.   
  
– Нет.  
  
Дерек скрипнул зубами, поднялся и подошел к кофеварке. Засыпал кофе и включил. Глухое раздражение, с которым он проснулся, с каждой минутой набирало обороты. Вчера он в очередной раз сильно сорвался, и досталось и Лидии, и Джексону. Но последнему все же больше. Они пытались его успокоить, но хорошего из этого ничего не вышло. В такие моменты Дерек жалел о заключенной со Скоттом сделке. Срываться на парней было проще, чем на девчонку.   
  
Спустя месяц после ухода Стайлза из стаи, Дерек понял, что если продолжит и дальше закрывать глаза на отношения Лидии и Джексона, то потеряет бету. А такой роскоши он позволить себе никак не мог. Особенно теперь, когда стая лишилась Стайлза. Дерек и Скотт встретились, обговорили ситуацию, и Дерек выдвинул условие, что хочет оставить себе двух оборотней. И ни о каком переходе Джексона в другую стаю не может идти и речи. Джексон был из «его лиги». Скотт заартачился, но все же обещал обдумать ситуацию и поговорить с Лидией, и попросил Дерека в ответ поговорить с Джексоном. Этого Дерек делать не стал.   
  
Зато весь день наблюдал за притихшим Айзеком. Тот никогда не был настолько отдалившимся от них, как теперь. Айзек оставался единственным в стае, кто пытался с Дереком подружиться, успокоить, когда тот начинал срываться, и старался без особого давления направлять к правильным решениям. Первое время Дерек бесился от подобного отношения, оно ему было в новинку, но потом привык и бессознательно ожидал этого. Но после прихода Стайлза Айзек изменился. Он отстранился, все чаще ходил раздраженным, хоть и старался это скрыть, и обеспокоенным. Дерек понимал, что Айзека ситуация в стае напрягает – это видели абсолютно все. Причем как свои, так и чужие.  
  
– В чем дело? – спросил у него Дерек спустя пару недель после ухода Стайлза.   
  
– Ни в чем, – отмахнулся Айзек и устало уставился в телевизор. Там шла его любимая программа розыгрышей, но он даже не улыбался, как обычно.   
  
– Я вижу, – раздраженно огрызнулся Дерек и тут же себя одернул.   
  
– Тогда в тебе, – честно ответил он.  
  
– Что со мной не так?  
  
– Все. Ты выгнал Стайлза и совсем слетел с катушек, – Айзек посмотрел на него скучающе, словно перестал бояться агрессии Дерека.   
  
– Скоро войду в норму…   
  
– Не войдешь, – перебил его Айзек и отвернулся. – Той нормы больше нет.   
  
Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не обратиться полностью. Айзек профессионально топтался по больной мозоли и знал это, осознавал последствия. Ему как будто было все равно, что произойдет с ним дальше.   
  
А после разговора со Скоттом Дерек решил его отпустить. Айзеку не нужен был такой альфа, он тяготел к теплу, которого в их стае никогда не получит, и к спокойствию, о котором Дерек теперь сам мог только мечтать.  
  
Правда, он никак не думал, что Айзек на него обидится и не будет разговаривать целых десять дней. Это стало для Дерека неприятным сюрпризом. Но то ли Скотт повлиял на Айзека, то ли он сам, наконец, оттаял и понял, что Дерек хотел для него как лучше. В итоге этот десятидневный игнор закончился парой бутылок пива в местном баре и странным разговором об Эрике. Они с Айзеком все не могли найти общий язык и постоянно собачились.  
  
Дерек изо всех сил гнал от себя мысль, что в перетасовке бет виноват Стайлз, но от правды было не спрятаться. Он прекрасно помнил тот их разговор на кухне, когда Стайлз объяснял ему какую-то чушь про прощение и любовь. Дерек тогда от него отмахнулся, но мысленно постоянно возвращался к его словам. В них был смысл.   
  
– Как обычно, – со скучающим видом вздохнула Лидия, вырвав его из размышлений, взяла два стакана и пошла в сторону лестницы. – Джексон все еще регенерирует, если тебе интересно.   
  
Дерек зарычал и смахнул со стола блендер. Тот разбился об пол, и красные брызги разлетелись во все стороны. От затопившей ярости перехватывало дыхание, кости начали смещаться, клыки прорвали нижнюю губу, и рот наполнился слюной. Дерек открыл пасть, чувствуя, как медленно начинает менять форму череп, и схватился за стол, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и остановить обращение. Из глотки вырвался хрип, перерастающий в рык, столешница хрустнула под его пальцами. Послышался треск футболки, и Дерек со всей силы треснул кулаком по столу, разбивая его в щепки. Он не хотел этого! Не хотел обращаться!   
  
Реальность растворялась. Дерек в последний момент выхватил мелькнувшее рядом красное пятно, но не смог никак среагировать, оглушенный ощущениями. В лицо, на грудь и голые плечи обрушилась ледяная пена, и кожу защипало. Дерек взвыл, рухнул на пол, пытаясь закрыться от потока пены, и отполз в угол. Все тело болело, жглось, мышцы сводило судорогами. Нужная боль немного привела в чувство, и Дерек смог вернуть себе контроль. Дрожащими руками он попробовал стереть с себя пену, но ему удалось только очистить лицо. От боли вырвался глухой рык. Регенерация уже начала восстанавливать поврежденные клетки кожи, но ощущение обморожения никуда не уходило.   
  
– Не шевелись, – дрожащим голосом произнесла Лидия и принялась стирать пену большим махровым полотенцем. Позади нее валялся пустой красный огнетушитель. – Давай, Дерек, потерпи.  
  
Он взглянул на нее и застыл. У Лидии по щекам текли слезы, а она даже внимания на них не обращала. Дерек никогда не видел за эти пять месяцев, чтобы она плакала при нем. Он слышал ее тихие рыдания в ванной, когда они с Джексоном ругались, видел покрасневшие глаза после очередного срыва Дерека, где перепадало и ей. Но никогда не видел слез.   
  
– На что уставился? – тихо огрызнулась она и тут же виновато улыбнулась. – Я испугалась.   
  
– Больше не смей так делать, – предупредил он и, чувствуя, что снова может двигаться, забрал у нее полотенце и обтерся сам. Лидия поднялась с пола, поправила короткую юбку и кивнула.   
  
– А ты возьми себя в руки.   
  
Дерек ничего не ответил. Кофеварка щелкнула, оповещая, что кофе готов, Лидия подошла к сушилке, достала его кружку, налила в нее кофе и кинула два кубика сахара. Собралась было уже поставить ее на стол, но вовремя заметила, что стола больше нет, и неловко замерла. Дерек поднялся с пола, посмотрел, как красный след на груди исчезает прямо на глазах, и, забрав из ее рук кружку, сделал глоток и вздохнул.   
  
– Тут надо прибраться, – нахмурившись, сказал он, оглядывая пол.   
  
– Пену и остатки моего смузи я уберу. С тебя новый блендер и стол.  
  
– О’кей, – кивнул Дерек и с кружкой вышел из дома на крыльцо. Прислонился к перилам и пристально уставился вглубь леса. День обещал быть солнечным и теплым, ветер приятно обдувал кожу, а солнце заливало площадку перед домом и подъездную дорожку к навесу, под которым стояли Камаро, серая Каррера и красный Жук. Еще одна машина точно бы сюда не влезла. Лидия сразу по переезду приметила пустой участок земли рядом с деревьями и предложила поставить навес, чтобы сверху на машины ничего не падало. Незадолго до этого у них был сильный ветер, и на Камаро свалилась хорошая такая ветка, поцарапав капот. А Дереку тогда только поцарапанной тачки не хватало для полного счастья. Поэтому на навес он согласился и свалил это на Джексона, раз идея принадлежала его подружке. Итогом Дерек был доволен.   
  
Из дома донесся грохот, и он, отлипнув от перил, допил кофе и пошел на звук. Лидия оттащила разъебанный стол в сторону и с нескрываемым раздражением посмотрела на блендер. Потом подняла на Дерека тяжелый взгляд.  
  
– У меня на него сегодня были планы, – пояснила она и несильно пихнула ногой обломки блендера.

Дерек поставил кружку на журнальный столик возле дивана и направился к себе.   
  
– Такой же? – обреченно спросил он, на всякий случай каждые несколько секунд проверяя контроль. Лидия иногда не следила за языком и могла с полуоборота вывести его из себя. Таким умением раньше мог похвастаться только Стайлз. Но с ним все было проще.   
  
– Да, – отозвалась Лидия и больше ничего, слава богу, не сказала.   
  
Дерек сходил в ванную и умылся, взял чистую футболку и носки, надел их и вытащил из-под кровати ботинки. На самом деле он был не против вылезти из дома. В баке Камаро заканчивался бензин, так что надо бы еще на всякий случай заехать заправиться. А сидеть в четырех стенах становилось невыносимо.  
  
Но, прежде чем уйти, Дерек заглянул в комнату Джексона. Тот лежал на кровати и смотрел в открытое окно. Повернулся на звук открывшейся двери и смерил Дерека хмурым взглядом.  
  
– Ты как? – спросил тот.  
  
– Как в сказке, – ухмыльнулся Джексон, а у Дерека на мгновение глаза вспыхнули красным. Даже интонацию скопировал, говнюк. В последнее время Джексон все больше пытался вывести Дерека из себя таким вот способом. Только к последствиям явно не был готов.  
  
– Зачем? – тихо спросил Дерек, опустив голову, и непонимающе улыбнулся. В висках застучала кровь. – Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
– Что я делаю? – в голосе Джексона звучало искреннее удивление. От него сильно несло обидой и злостью. – Обычное выражение. Разве ты не слышал его раньше?  
  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – Дерек посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
  
Джексон перестал ухмыляться и снова отвернулся к окну. Он не мог пока шевелить ногами, но Дерек проверил – ничего непоправимого не случилось, регенерация запущена, и, может быть к вечеру, он уже будет как новенький. Максимум к утру. Вчера Дерек на несколько минут потерял контроль над силой, которую пытался понемногу выпускать. Джексон влез перед Лидией и принял удар на себя.   
  
– Ты знаешь, как прошли два его первых полнолуния без стаи? – спросил Джексон, и Дерек напрягся. Он запретил всем даже упоминать Стайлза в его присутствии, поэтому ничего о нем не слышал. А сейчас пульс участился и спина взмокла. Ему очень сильно хотелось знать.   
  
– Нет.  
  
– Он договорился со Скоттом, что стая будет сдерживать его, когда взойдет полная луна, – Джексон снова посмотрел на Дерека. – Он потом всю оставшуюся ночь и половину дня восстанавливался. А девчонки и сам Скотт приходили в себя психологически. Они не привыкли к такому. Знаешь, это для них слишком… агрессивно?  
  
– И? – с показным равнодушием спросил Дерек, хотя внутри все сковало ледяным ужасом. Словно пену залили внутрь.   
  
– О других четырех полнолуниях я не знаю, потому что Стайлз больше не обращался ни к кому за помощью. Он вроде как уезжал на какое-то время к своему отцу, а ты же знаешь, сколько в том городке охотников. Настоящий рай, – Джексон улыбнулся на последнем слове, наблюдая за реакцией Дерека, но сжалился и с деланным равнодушием добавил: – Потом, правда, мозолил глаза во время тестов в колледже и что-то рассказывал Эрике про цепи и голодовку. Не уловил суть.  
  
Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, сообразив, что на время рассказа затаил дыхание, хмыкнул и уже собрался закрыть дверь, когда Джексон с любопытством поинтересовался:   
  
– Как думаешь, его новая стая большая? Они  _быстро_  с ним справляются? Или жалеют, как стая Скотта?   
  
– Мне похуй, – дрожа от ярости, ответил Дерек и улыбнулся. Затем закрыл дверь громче, чем было нужно, и быстро вышел из дома. Выехал из-под навеса, оставив на траве след от колес, и направил Камаро в сторону города.   
  
  
О Стайлзе он старался не думать. Он был самой большой ошибкой, из тех, что Дерек совершил в своей жизни.   
  
Когда Стайлз пришел к нему, прося укус, Дерек почувствовал в нем нечто знакомое, сильное и сочное. Он укусил Стайлза, честно предупредив о последствиях, и принял в свою стаю. Первое время ничего примечательно не происходило. В самом начале срывались все: контроль убогий, а спеси хоть отбавляй. Любой укушенный чувствовал себя богом – до первого полнолуния. Стайлз не чувствовал. Дерек видел, как он каждый день боролся с собой и частенько проигрывал. Но отмотать назад уже было невозможно. Поэтому Дерек начал пробовать к Стайлзу разные подходы, чтобы помочь справиться с обретенной силой. То, что действовало на Айзека, Стайлзу абсолютно не подходило – слишком мягко. То, на что реагировал Джексон, оказывалось недостаточно жестким.   
  
За первые две недели Дерек вымотался так сильно, как не выматывался за два месяца до этого. Стайлз понимал только грубую силу. Он вынимал из Дерека его ярость и впитывал ее как губка. Это пугало.   
  
Серьезные проблемы начались, когда Стайлз сорвался и сцепился с Джексоном. Дерек физически почувствовал, как опасно натянулась нить между ним и Джексоном, его первым бетой, с которым установилась действительно сильная и крепкая связь. Стайлз подобрался к нему слишком близко, он почти его достал. И Дерек, ослепленный ужасом предполагаемой потери беты, раскидал их в разные стороны и наказал, чтобы впредь думали, прежде чем лезть в драку. Затем на какое-то время все затихло, но отдача не заставила себя долго ждать.   
  
Дерек раньше спокойно справлялся с накопившейся агрессией. Стоило лишь несколько раз в неделю позависать в баре или в ночном клубе, снять какую-нибудь красотку и хорошенько ее оттрахать у нее же дома. Редко какая девочка соскакивала, увидев его член. Чаще всего соглашались. «Для галочки», как объяснила одна, соблазнительно раздвигая ножки. Иногда, правда, Дерек снимал шлюх, если хотелось пожестче. Но, тем не менее, секс у него был постоянный. Подобный способ сбрасывать агрессию ему нравился – как и большинству его партнерш. Пару раз он пробовал с парнями, но его не впечатлило.   
  
После прихода Стайлза Дерек несколько раз подрочил для физической разрядки, но о полноценном сексе даже речи не шло. Чтобы ему не сдохнуть, чтобы не потерять контроль полностью, Дереку требовалась вся его злость. И Стайлз ее с радостью «жрал», даже не задумываясь, что любым своим поступком провоцировал Дерека на срыв.   
  
На второе полнолуние он убедился в этом окончательно, заметив, каким жадным восторгом блестели глаза Стайлза, когда Дерек на него рычал, позволяя себе то, что не позволял раньше с другими бетами.   
  
После третьего полнолуния Дерека начало крыть. Он пытался держать себя в руках, пытался выпускать силу альфы, случайно задевая Джексона с Айзеком, усиливал свои собственные тренировки, но все летело к чертям. Стоило Стайлзу появиться в доме со своим барахлящим, как его старый джип, контролем, как Дерек мгновенно выходил из себя.

– Бля! Дерек! – рявкнул на него как-то раз всегда тихий и сдержанный Айзек. – Сходи уже трахни кого-нибудь! У тебя от недоеба крыша едет.   
  
Дерек тогда был близок к тому, чтобы свернуть ему шею, но не успел. Отвлекся на мысль, к которой подтолкнул его Айзек. Стайлзу нужно было показать настоящую силу. Силу, с которой он бы никогда не справился, которую он признал бы и принял. И план в тот момент показался вполне разумным. Он один раз трахнет Стайлза, тот его возненавидит, испугается и будет слушаться, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось.   
  
Когда Стайлз уходил из дома после первого раза, Дерек искренне считал, что у него все получилось. Во время секса они оба себя не сдерживали, и альфа-сила наконец смогла найти выход, подмять непослушного бету. Дереку стало легче дышать. Айзек с Джексоном его осуждали, но не смели сказать ничего против – он снова вернул себе контроль. Стайлз, как частенько бывало, пропал. Дерек забеспокоился и заставил своих узнать, как он и что с ним. А когда увидел, с ужасом понял, что Стайлз стал еще злее, будто Дерек сломал печать и выпустил  _демона_. Та иллюзия контроля, которую Стайлз принимал за реальный контроль, была призрачной и нечеткой, и было странно, что охотники на него еще не вышли. Или что Стайлз никого не убил.   
  
Дальше все становилось только хуже. Дерек трахнул Стайлза еще раз, а потом еще, все меньше получая удовольствия в процессе. Стайлз так щедро делился с ним своей ненавистью и злобой, что теперь «губкой» почувствовал себя сам Дерек. Он пытался закрыться от чужих эмоций, захлебываясь в своих, но полностью этого сделать так и не сумел. А когда во время их секса Стайлз кончил и не подумал скрыть своего удовольствия, Дерек напрягся. Его план не сработал, все шло не так. Он хотел вызвать ненависть, создать схему, которая работала бы со Стайлзом, но вляпался во что-то очень липкое, грязное и несмываемое.   
  
Зато  _Стайлз_  сумел вызвать к себе ненависть. Он начал общаться с Дереком так, будто принуждения не было и в помине или оно осталось в прошлом. Стайлз изредка подкалывал Джексона или Айзека, вел совершенно обычную для студента колледжа жизнь и по-прежнему срывался. Дерека затопило такой сильной ненавистью, что он готов был убить Стайлза. Так быть не должно. Он должен был вести себя иначе!   
  
Но кульминацией стал спарринг со Скоттом. Вот тогда Дерек попробовал вернуться к первоначальному варианту, трахнул наказанного Стайлза, вкладывая в каждый толчок всю свою ярость, и чуть не задохнулся, осознав, что кончили они оба.   
  
– Твой план – дерьмо, – сказал когда-то Джексон и развел руками в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – Ваш секс вылез за пределы кровати.   
  
Дерек тогда не придал этому значения. И только потом, через несколько недель, заметил, с какой ревностью Стайлз наблюдал за Айзеком, какими взглядами окидывал Дерека и что при этом говорил. Стайлз не скрывался: он сам взгромоздился на место суки альфы, как когда-то в запале сказал ему Дерек, и царствовал там.   
  
Но весь ужас от сложившихся между ними отношений Дерек понял, когда Стайлз его поцеловал. Предохранители перегорели, и все то, что он считал ненавистью, вывернулось наизнанку, впиталось в кожу и начало душить. Дерек стал сам себе противен. Впервые в жизни его действительно мучила совесть, и он хотел все исправить, но не знал как. Стайлз делал вид, что исправлять ему нечего, а это было ложью.   
  
В то утро, когда Стайлз пришел к нему в комнату, Дерек дал слабину, отпустил все, что держал внутри, и не смог остановиться. Он видел отклик, чувствовал взаимность и терял рассудок. Дерек дал им передышку на один день, а потом проснулся со Стайлзом под боком. В комнате было светло и свежо из-за открытого окна, Стайлз тихонько сопел во сне и не знал, как на Дерека навалилось осознание реальности. Все те мысли, которые мучили Дерека последний месяц, сделались невыносимыми. Он больше не мог видеть Стайлза и удерживать его – в любом смысле. Дерек дал ему свободу. От себя в том числе.   
  
Легче не стало ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Дерек старался не думать о прошлом, но мог воспроизвести в памяти все их последние разговоры и прикосновения, как случайные, так и не очень. Секс не давал отключиться. Дерек ебал шлюх, по привычке пробовал давить на них силой альфы, но те лишь начинали истерить или просто вырубались. Он пытался снимать напряжение во время секса так, как делал до Стайлза, но это было настолько не то, что пару раз у него даже пропал стояк.   
  
Дерек кидался на Джексона, но получал покорность.  _Все_  было не так. И постепенно у него начались реальные, видимые проблемы с контролем. Как будто Стайлз его заразил.   
  
Да и чувства никуда не делись, как бы сильно Дерек не старался себя убедить в обратном.   
  
– Вот черт, – Дерек оглянулся, сообразив, что проехал нужный поворот. Он решил развернуться, но навстречу, как назло, шел непрерывный поток машин. – Блядь.   
  
Пришлось проехать еще семь миль по окружной. С правой стороны показался съезд в сторону большого сгоревшего гипермаркета, и Дерек, воспользовавшись моментом, съехал с дороги. Когти вылезли сами, а появившееся раздражение начало превращаться в злость. Нужно было отвлечься на что-то и успокоиться: срываться здесь было еще опасней, чем дома. Дерек вышел из машины, привалился к капоту и уставился на разрушенное почерневшее здание в нескольких десятках ярдов от него. Втянул носом воздух и принялся раскладывать запах по составляющим. Большей частью были выхлопы от проезжающих позади машин, присутствовал сладковатый запах гнили и растущего неподалеку чуть живого кустарника. Дерек вдохнул еще раз и с удовольствием уловил запах гари, принесенный ветром от здания бывшего гипермаркета. И замер, вмиг забыв про остальные оттенки «ароматного букета». Был еще один. Слабый, но до боли знакомый запах.   
  
Дерек отлип от машины, не глядя заблокировал Камаро брелком сигнализации, и, полностью скрыв свое присутствие, побрел к обгоревшему зданию. С другой стороны, у наиболее уцелевшей стены, был припаркован старый голубой джип. В горле запершило, но Дерек не издал ни звука. Он осторожно зашел внутрь и уставился на Стайлза, стоявшего посреди зала. Тот казался совсем тощим и осунувшимся. Вокруг Стайлза валялись обрывки газет, рваные, грязные пакеты, перевернутые и помятые стеллажи, которые не смогли растащить бездомные, потому что они были приделаны к полу до прихода того, кто смог бы их сдвинуть с места. Дерек, забыв о своей конспирации, неосторожно наступил на битое стекло, и Стайлз обернулся на звук.  
  
Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга минуты две. А потом Стайлз откинул голову назад, его плечи странно обмякли, на губах скользнула слабая, чуть уловимая улыбка, и он обратился. Дерек едва успел уклониться от налетевшего на него Стайлза, настолько сильно фонящего яростью, что клыки вылезли сами собой, из горла вырвался рык, а глаза окрасились красным.   
  
Стайлз кинулся на него снова, вспорол щеку, потянулся другой рукой к горлу, но был тут же отброшен в сторону. Дерек пригнулся к земле и предупреждающе зарычал. Стайлз не успокоился, закружил вокруг него и напал. Дерек схватил его за футболку, прорвав ее когтями, приподнял и ударил спиной об пол. По пустому залу прокатилось злое рычание Стайлза, он впился когтями в удерживающее его запястье и сжимал кость все сильнее. Дерек оскалился, но руку не убрал. Наклонился ниже и зарычал прямо Стайлзу в лицо, собрав всю свою накопившуюся агрессию, выплеснув почти  _все_.   
  
Стайлз недовольно уставился на него желтыми глазами, но через несколько мгновений вернул себе человеческий вид. Устало посмотрел на Дерека и улыбнулся. Тот разжал хватку на футболке, Стайлз вытащил когти из его запястья, поднес окровавленные пальцы ко рту и лизнул.   
  
– Ну как? – с искренним интересом спросил Дерек. Наверное, он впервые за эти полгода был собой и мог спокойно дышать. В голове еще крутились мысли о том, что надо бы узнать, кто у Стайлза альфа, приехать к нему и договориться о переходе, но в этот момент ясно было одно – Стайлза он больше не отпустит.   
  
– Противно, – честно ответил тот.   
  
– Вот как.   
  
– Ага, – Стайлз вытер кровавые пальцы об штанину Дерека и неуклюже сел, морщась от ушибов. – Лажовый у тебя вкус крови. Хотя так, наверно, и должно быть. Ты же альфа.   
  
Дерек смотрел на него некоторое время, потом поднялся и отряхнул штаны от пыли и грязи. Пульс совершенно бесстыдно участился, но он на это не обратил никакого внимания. Теперь скрывать ему нечего.  
  
– Ты возвращаешься, – не столь уверенно, как ему бы хотелось, произнес Дерек.  
  
– Я уже понял, – деловито кивнул Стайлз.   
  
– Твой альфа не будет против?  
  
– Э-э-э, я даже не знаю, что тебе на это сказать, – фыркнул тот в ответ, тоже встал с грязного пола и тяжело вздохнул. Было видно, как он дрожит после пережитой стычки. – Ты будешь против?   
  
– Я – нет, – начал раздражаться Дерек. – Твой…  
  
А потом увидел на лице Стайлза уничижительную ухмылку и нахмурился, растерявшись.   
  
– У тебя нет альфы? – тихо спросил Дерек.   
  
– Нет, есть. И очень тупой, судя по всему, – Стайлз подошел к нему, выпустил когти и спокойно положил руку ему на шею. Дерек взял его за запястье и отвел в сторону, опасно прищурившись. – Я же тебе еще давным-давно сказал. Остальные – не то.  
  
– И ты не попытался найти подходящего? – все еще не веря, спросил Дерек. Слишком хорошо все устраивалось.  
  
– Нет, – покачал головой Стайлз. Он прижался к Дереку, слегка наклонил голову и, поглядывая на рот, приблизил свои губы к его губам. – Я знал, что вернусь.   
  
Стайлз поцеловал Дерека, обнял за шею свободной рукой и тут же углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, что ему отвечают. В груди появилось приятное томление, и тут же засосало под ложечкой. Дерек снова ощутил то самое «неправильно», которое сжирало его изнутри последний месяц до ухода Стайлза из стаи, но теперь он знал, что это противное чувство никуда не уйдет и не исчезнет само собой со временем.   
  
Дереку придется научиться с этим жить и построить все с самого начала. Как на обломках, оставленных прошедшим ураганом.  
  


_“I’m not a boy.  
I’m a storm with skin”.  
_


End file.
